


【翻译】(with my feelings on fire) I Guess I’m a Bad Liar

by joditheirrelevant



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheirrelevant/pseuds/joditheirrelevant
Summary: Lisa想让妈妈放心，于是骗她自己交了女朋友。为了圆谎，Lisa只能求彩英的姐姐Jennie假装她的女朋友。但这貌似并不是个好主意。
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(with my feelings on fire) i guess i’m a bad liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732303) by [jendeukie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendeukie/pseuds/jendeukie). 



“我有些事想跟你们说。”  
Lisa听到Ten如此认真的语气，抬起头，此刻他们正在一起吃饭。她用余光看到妈妈也抬起了头，“什么事，宝贝？”  
Lisa耐心地等她的弟弟继续说下去，但他的脸却先红了，还用手给脸扇着风。他摇了摇头，喝了一小口水，“嗯，我说了，”他说道，听上去更像是自言自语，“我……我有男朋友了。”  
Lisa差点被米饭呛到。她弟弟有什么了？  
她换上一副威严的表情，正准备说点什么，但是妈妈却兴奋地尖叫了一声。她转过头看妈妈，被妈妈的“投敌”行为吓了一跳。但是妈妈连看她都没看，她看着Ten，眼里闪着光，“真的吗，宝贝？”  
Ten点了点头，看到自己妈妈的反应，如释重负地叹了口气。“真的，”他避开妈妈的目光，脸更红了。  
“那我们认识他吗？” 妈妈问道。  
Ten点点头，用手搔了搔后脖颈，“其实是……泰容，姐姐舞队的领队。”  
Lisa又差一点呛住了。泰容在跟她弟弟干嘛？？？她再一次想要发表点看法，但是又一次被妈妈打断了，“太棒了！我记得泰容可是个绅士！”  
Ten点了几次头：“确实。”  
“你们怎么在一起的？”妈妈问。  
剩下的对话Lisa没有再认真听下去了，她不是很想知道弟弟和自己领队的恋爱细节。她有点迷惑，她感觉自己像进入了一个平行宇宙一样，因为这不可能是真的。Lisa确定Ten在说着他是如何在一次合作练习的时候接近他的，然后，淦，Lisa知道那可绝不是什么好事儿。  
不过从好的方面看，Lisa从来没看见过弟弟这么幸福。从爸爸过世之后，Ten从来没这么充满生气过。Ten和妈妈花了很长时间才消化了爸爸不在的事实，他们经常笑着笑着就不笑了，眼中的光也消失了。  
也就是在那个时候，Lisa决定会尽她的所能让他们像此刻这样感到幸福。尽管这意味着Ten在和她的领队约会。

“你生我的气吗？” Ten小声问，看着Lisa。  
Lisa叹了叹气，摇了摇头：“看到你幸福，我就开心。”  
Ten看上去感动极了，好像要哭了似的，但是脸上仍然洋溢着笑容：“他让我感到非常，非常幸福！”  
“那我就没有任何意见，”Lisa笑了，伸手揉着Ten的头发，“但是他但凡伤害你一点，你得立马告诉我，知道吗？”  
Ten点了点头，躲开Lisa的手，整理了一下被揉乱的头发，“我肯定会告诉你啦。”  
“那就好。”Lisa点头。  
妈妈笑着看着姐弟俩。

Lisa从来没觉得这么尴尬过。  
今天是星期日，所以她没有在YG，而是呆在家里，此刻她们正在吃晚饭。与平日不同的是，餐桌上多了一个人。李泰容就坐在Ten旁边，正在欢快地和妈妈聊着天。  
Lisa低头，把注意力都放在吃的上。虽然她嘴上说同意，但是她实际上不是很喜欢她的队长和弟弟约会。倒不是因为针对李泰容——Lisa对泰容没有任何意见——就是换任何一个人和Ten约会，Lisa都会不同意。没人能配得上他。不过，仔细想想，泰容总比其他人强。至少Lisa能盯着点他。  
他们在讨论高中毕业后的计划，泰容已经高三了，他们在谈论着怎么经营异地恋情。泰容非常会讨人开心，他向他们保证他们会想出合适的相处方式，因为他宁愿死也不会伤害Ten的。妈妈笑得像圣诞期间的孩子一样，所以Lisa打算暂且听他鬼扯。  
幸好晚餐没持续太长时间。他们吃过饭后，妈妈特别坚持地一定要给泰容看Ten小时候的照片，这差点让Ten尴尬死，Ten在大声地抗议，而Lisa在一旁安静地刷盘子。到泰容回去的时候，他拥抱了Lisa，对她同意自己和Ten在一起的事表示感谢，并且表示他绝不会让Lisa失望。Lisa点了点头，并表示事情最好是这样，因为如果不是的话泰容“就死定了”。  
Ten送泰容到他的车子那里，在门廊处聊了一会儿（Lisa努力让自己相信他们真的只是在聊天而已）。Lisa挨着妈妈坐到沙发上，妈妈坐得更近了一些，把头靠在Lisa的肩膀上。

“我太开心了。”妈妈舒了口气。  
Lisa笑着抚摸着妈妈的头发，“我看出来了。”  
“你知道的……”妈妈抬头看Lisa，“我有点担心你。”  
“为什么？” Lisa皱眉，感到不解。  
“你看，Ten现在有了男朋友，”妈妈解释道，“你的朋友也都在约会，感觉除了你之外，所有人都在约会。我一直以为你会是第一个带人回家的人呢。”  
“没事儿啊。”Lisa耸了耸肩，“反正我忙着跳舞呢。”  
“你不忙。我知道你多数时间都和彩英、智秀在一起，”妈妈会意一笑，“有朋友是好事儿，但是有一个对你而言特殊的存在更好。”  
“妈……”Lisa叹了口气。  
“你这么漂亮，”妈妈听到Lisa不耐烦地哼了一声，笑了，“啊，你露出这副表情的时候例外。”  
“妈！” Lisa抱怨地说道。  
妈妈轻声笑了一下，转而严肃地说道：“你知道的……自从你从我肚子里出来啊，我就担心你不合群，但是我现在更担心你会感到孤独。”  
“我不孤独。”Lisa打包票。  
“但是你需要的不仅是朋友，”妈妈坚持说下去，“我想看到你看到一个人就感到幸福，就像有蝴蝶在你的肚子里飞舞……你们学校里就没有漂亮的女孩儿吗？”  
“拜托了妈，别说了。”  
“我了解了，宝贝，对不起，”妈妈叹了口气，“我不想让你觉得我在给你施压，我只是想让你和Ten一样感到幸福。”  
而就在这一刻，Lisa决定要做点什么。妈妈看上去非常伤心，而这是她最不想看到的出现在妈妈脸上的神情。

“其实我有啦。” Lisa坦承。  
“啊？”  
“我跟Ten一样幸福，”Lisa继续说道，“刚才跟你说我太忙了没时间约会，是骗你的。之所以没说实话是因为我不想抢了Ten的风头，但是我确实遇见了一个人。”  
“真的，宝贝？” 妈妈扬起眉毛问道。  
Lisa笑着点点头。  
“是你们学校的？” 妈妈此刻很好奇。  
Lisa摇摇头：“不是。”  
“要不这样吧，” 妈妈笑着说，“下周六带她回家吃饭吧，我想见见她。”  
“我得问问她有没有空……” Lisa打马虎眼，“到时候再说。”  
妈妈拥抱了Lisa。“宝贝，我太为你开心了。”

“你跟你妈妈说什么？”智秀惊叫道。  
“说我有个女朋友，”Lisa长叹一口气，“所以你得帮我个忙。”  
“你是让我们在一周之内帮你找到一个女朋友？”彩英充满怀疑地问道，“无意冒犯，但是如果你前十八年都没找到的话，我们怎么可能在一周之内帮你找着啊？”

“我谢谢你啊。”Lisa气鼓鼓地说道，“这不是重点，我需要找个人假装我女朋友。”  
“假装你女朋友？” 智秀重复着Lisa的话。  
“啊。” Lisa耸了下肩，“我在Ten的小说里读到的。”  
“你读Ten的小说干嘛？” 彩英问。  
“不重要，”Lisa回道，“你得帮我这个忙，智秀。”  
“为什么只问她啊？” 彩英警觉地问。  
“什么忙啊？”智秀问道，用手肘轻轻碰了一下彩英。  
“我需要你……呃……”Lisa努力在脑海中搜索着合适的词汇，不过还是索性说了，“我需要你假装成我女朋友。”  
“不行。”彩英反对道。  
“闭嘴吧彩英，”Lisa说，“我又没问你。”  
“Lisa啊……”智秀叹了口气，“你知道我是彩英的女朋友吧？”  
“当然，”Lisa不耐烦地说道，“但就一小段时间，然后我们再假装分手。”  
“Lisa，”智秀善意地提醒道，“你妈妈知道我和彩英的事。”

在Lisa因为跟妈妈撒的谎而精神崩溃了一整个星期一上午后，Lisa决定做点什么。所以她来到了彩英家，因为她知道智秀一定在这，而智秀是她遇到难题时第一个想到的人。智秀人好又善良，是“完美的女友人选”，妈妈一定会毫不犹豫地同意。但是她好像忘了这一个重要的细节。

“完了，淦，”Lisa反而笑出了声，“我完蛋了。”  
“就不能假装你分手了吗？”彩英问。  
“不行吧，那也太明显了。”智秀说道。  
Lisa摊在彩英的床上：“现在怎么办？”  
“要不你问问暗恋你的那个女生？” 彩英帮Lisa想办法。  
“谁暗恋我啊？” Lisa不解。  
“就是那个啊，” 彩英耸耸肩，“总跟着你那个。”  
“Yeri？” Lisa问道，彩英点了点头，“不行，我都跟我妈说了，我女朋友不是我们学校的。还有，Yeri没有暗恋我。”  
“你说没有就没有喽。” 智秀笑起来。  
“我认真的！” Lisa继续解释道，“她暗恋的是秀英。唉，我身边怎么净是些有主的同性恋啊？”  
“Wendy呢？” 智秀问。  
“也许可以试试。” Lisa耸耸肩，从口袋掏出手机，给Wendy发起短信来。她很快就收到了她的回信，“她说，不好意思，但是她女朋友觉得这不是个好主意。淦，我身边的姬佬怎么都这么没用？”  
智秀大笑道：“别着急，会有办法的。”  
她们都开始在头脑中回想她们认识的可能会同意的女生，但是每次都出师不利。就在她们都快绝望的时候，她们听到房子前门被摔上的声音。

“谁啊？” Lisa问。  
“我姐。”彩英漫不经心地说。  
“哦，你姐啊。”Lisa说完，猛地站了起来，“你姐！”  
“我姐怎么了？”彩英皱着眉，不解地问。  
“她也是弯的，对吧？”  
“她是双，”彩英回答道，“问这干嘛？”  
“还没反应过来吗？” Lisa开始笑起来，但是彩英和智秀都在频频摇头，“我可以跟她约会啊！不是，可以假装跟她约会啊！”  
“哦……”智秀想了一下，“这倒不是个坏主意。”  
彩英“切”了一声：“她才不可能帮你呢。”  
“为什么啊？”Lisa撅起了嘴，“我漂亮、性感，我是所有姬佬理想的春梦对象。”  
智秀和彩英交换了一下眼神，然后突然哈哈大笑起来，那一刻，Lisa觉得她的朋友可真不怎么样。  
“问题是，问题不在于你。”彩英停了下来，稳定了一下情绪，“Jennie就是个恶女，你又不是不知道她。”  
“别那么说你姐。”智秀责备道，“她只是压力很大。”  
“谁压力不大？”彩英不以为然，“但不是所有人都是混蛋。”  
“呃……”Lisa插话道，“你确实有点混蛋。”  
彩英拿起枕头，朝Lisa扔过去。  
“啊，我就不跟你们这些没用的人浪费时间了，”Lisa站了起来，“我要去找我的女人了，嗯，假女人。”  
“就……祝你好运？”智秀不知道该说点什么。  
“当然得住你好运了，” 彩英跟着补刀，“你现在需要全世界的运气才够。”  
Lisa叹了口气，从彩英的房里走出来。Jennie的房间挨着彩英的，Lisa从房门外就能听见房间里用超大音量放着的R&B音乐。她先去洗手间照了下镜子，对着镜子里的自己说了几句打气的话，好吧，她可以的。最坏的结果：Jennie会跟她说“没门”，然后，事实上她们的关系也不会比现在变得更尴尬。Lisa也没什么损失。

她重新回到走廊，敲了敲Jennie的门。没人回应。Lisa猜可能是因为音乐声太大，Jennie没有听到，于是又大声敲了几下。还是没人应。

Lisa说了一句“管她呢”，索性直接打开了房门。

Jennie正在睡觉。不过说认真的，谁会在晚上七点睡觉啊？ Lisa吐了口气，走近了Jennie的床，她蹲下来，从同等的高度看着Jennie。她上一次看到Jennie这么放松的状态还是她们小时候玩得很好的时候，但是突然有一天，Jennie莫名其妙就不理她们所有人了。

Lisa晃了晃Jennie的肩膀，她摸到Jennie手臂上的线条，脸有些红了。她一向对身材好的美女没有抵抗力。

“什么事儿？”Jennie咕哝了一句，连眼睛都没睁开。  
“呃……”Lisa小心地措辞，“我有点事儿需要求你。”  
Jennie突然睁开了眼睛。“Lisa？”  
Lisa点点头：“对，是我。”

Jennie从床上坐了起来，打了个哈欠，然后用那种不太友善的眼神盯着Lisa，这让Lisa一动都不敢动，“什么事儿？”  
“我……”Lisa有些被Jennie的眼神震慑到了，更确切地说，是被撩拨到了，她继续说，“我跟我妈说，我有个女朋友。”  
Jennie不解地皱着眉头：“恭喜你？”  
“啊，”Lisa叹了口气，“但是问题是我没有女朋友。”  
“所以呢？” Jennie问。  
“我需要你当我女朋友。” Lisa索性一口气把这句话说完了。  
“你要我……干什么？”Jennie半重复了这句话，脸好像有些红了，但Lisa不是很确定。  
“假女朋友！” Lisa纠正道，“假装是我女朋友。”

“哦，” Jennie小声说，“我为什么要假装是你女朋友？”  
“算了，”Lisa呼了口气，站起身，“就当我没问。”  
“等等，Lisa，” Jennie叫住她。  
“什么事儿？” Lisa转过身，看着Jennie。  
“我……我帮你这个忙。”Jennie说道，声音大了一些，但避开了Lisa的目光。  
“真的？”Lisa差点叫出来。  
“真的，”Jennie点点头，露出笑容。Lisa已经很多年没看到她这样子了。  
“太好了！”Lisa大声说道，“太棒了，谢谢你，你是我的救命恩人！”  
“也没那么夸张。”Jennie耸耸肩。  
“有，说真的，谢谢你。”Lisa抑制不住嘴角的笑容。  
“所以我应该干嘛？” Jennie问。  
“你……貌似得来我家，见见我家人。” Lisa不敢看Jennie。  
“就这？”Jennie说道，“我认识你妈妈，和你弟弟啊。”  
“是认识，”Lisa无奈地翻了个白眼，“但这次是以我女朋友的身份。所以不是什么小事儿……我还没带过人回家呢。”  
“你还没谈过恋爱？”Jennie问，惊讶到眉毛都要挑到发际线上去了。  
“谈过，”Lisa一副被冒犯的样子，反驳道，“我谈过超多女朋友，一周睡七个好吗，我……”  
“你觉得我会信？” Jennie轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“好吧，” Lisa决定说实话，“我从来没谈过恋爱，行了吧？我就是没时间而已。”  
“淡定，我又没要笑话你。”  
Lisa再一次看着Jennie，发自内心地说：“谢谢。”  
“不过是正常人类都会做的事儿，谢什么啊。”Jennie说道。  
“嗯……不过你好像不算正常人类吧。” Lisa的脑中迅速闪过以前关于Jennie的那些片段，脱口而出。完了，Lisa觉得这下肯定没戏了。

但是Jennie却被Lisa逗笑了，发自内心的那种笑：“你这么说也有道理。我确实不算。”  
“对不起，我不该那么说。”Lisa不敢看Jennie。  
“没关系，”Jennie耸耸肩，“彩英每天都跟我说这种话。”  
“好了，”Lisa瘪着嘴，“我该走了，待会儿我给你发短信吧，讨论一下后续的细节？”  
Jennie表示同意：“好啊。”

Lisa从Jennie的房间里出来，终于能正常呼吸了。她回到彩英的房间，发现房间的主人正和智秀四肢纠缠在一起、不分你我，正在接吻呢。  
Lisa咳了一声，她们立马停下了。起码智秀（还有点基本的羞耻之心）停下了。  
“Sorry，” 智秀脱口而出这句话。  
“为点啥啊？” Lisa问道，“你俩还少在我面前亲热啦？”  
“她是说她很遗憾Jennie拒绝你了。”彩英解释道，“可能把你给惹哭了？要是你想的话我可以去揍她。”  
Lisa笑着摇摇头：“很高兴你提出为我出气，但是她同意了。”  
“好的，我会去揍她的……你说什么？”彩英停住了，“她说什么？？？”  
Lisa被彩英逗笑了：“她说，她同意假扮我女朋友！”  
“真的？” 智秀问。  
Lisa点了点头，跳上床，坐在智秀和彩英中间，“嗯，她一开始有点犹豫，不过后来还是同意了。”  
“太棒了吧！”智秀大声说。  
“不敢相信Jennie竟然同意了。”彩英小声说嘀咕道。  
“是啊，”Lisa笑了，“我也没想到。”

来自：Lisa  
嘿  
你要不要跟我见面然后商量一下去我家的事儿？

来自：Jennie  
好啊。时间地点？

来自：Lisa  
明天7点在咖啡豆见？

来自：Jennie  
好，明天见。

“你这是要去约会？”  
Lisa转过头，看着Yeri。“哈？”  
“刚刚看你在发信息啊，然后你现在在衣柜前试衣服试了二十分钟了，”Yeri解释道，“这不是要去约会是什么？”  
“你又懂啥？”Lisa坏笑了一下，她非常乐于气Yeri。  
“我了解地球上所有生物的求偶行为。”Yeri非常认真地说，“你知道吗？蜘蛛啊，会……”  
“我不想知道，”Lisa赶紧打断Yeri，“不是什么求偶仪式，就是……我要见Jennie。”  
“彩英的姐姐Jennie？” Yeri问，“你们不是常说她是个恶女吗？”  
“是，但是这次她要帮我一个忙。”Lisa耸耸肩。  
“但这还是解释不了你为什么要花二十分钟试衣服，”Yeri坏笑着说，老实说，这表情真不适合她。Lisa觉得她好像把Yeri带坏了。  
“多新鲜啊，我一直很注意形象好吗？” Lisa道。  
“你应该穿那个毛衣，黑色那件。”Yeri建议道，“能凸显你的锁骨。”  
“嗯……”Lisa思忖着，把那件毛衣从衣柜里拽出来，“对，穿这件应该挺好看的。”  
Yeri没吭声。  
“Yeri，”Lisa叹了口气，“现在你得鼓励我说我穿什么都好看。”  
Yeri无奈地呼了口气：“你穿什么都好看，Lisa。”  
Lisa得意地笑了：“我知道。我天下第一美。回见，衰女。”  
Lisa到“咖啡豆”（一个非常没有创意的店名，但是是年轻人经常光顾的地方）的时候，发现Jennie已经到了。  
Lisa突然站住了。  
平日里的Jennie总是看上去很……寒酸，好像她从来都懒得打理自己的形象一样，不过Lisa一直很羡慕Jennie，因为即使是刚起床，没有梳洗打扮过的Jennie也一样光彩照人。不过，Lisa已经习惯了看Jennie总是穿着秋裤和工装背心的样子，头发乱乱的，带着很重的黑眼圈。  
不过今天的Jennie完全和平日里不一样。她的头发梳得很顺滑，穿着一条黑色的牛仔裤，浅蓝色的衬衫塞在裤子里。衬衫的头两颗扣子敞开着没系。Lisa确切地感觉到自己脸颊通红。  
Jennie看上去百无聊赖，在手机上划着，面前摆着一杯饮品。桌子的另一边还有一个杯子，桌上还有一些点心。Lisa抑制不住嘴角的上扬。  
“哟。”等Lisa在Jennie对面坐下来，Jennie才抬头看到她。  
“嘿，” Jennie也招呼道，“你迟到了。”  
“打扮漂亮需要时间的嘛。”Lisa耸耸肩。  
“你很难不漂亮。”Jennie评论道。  
Lisa的心跳有点加速，大概因为没人这么夸过她。“谢谢。”  
Jennie耸了耸肩，搔了搔脖子，“我给你点了喝的。”  
Lisa道了谢，喝了一口，是拿铁。“你怎么知道我爱喝拿铁？”  
“Lisa，” Jennie说道，“我认识你十五年了诶。”  
“说得过去，”Lisa又看着那些点心，“还点了巧克力的？我最喜欢了！”  
Jennie假装不耐烦地呼气，但难以掩饰语气中的喜爱：“拜托，十五年不是白认识的。”  
Lisa开始品尝那些点心。“聊正题，这周六，你来我家见我妈和Ten。咱们得编一下咱们是怎么在一起的。我跟我妈说我们刚刚在一起，所以之前没跟她说。  
“可以，”Jennie思索了一下，“我们就说……就说你去找彩英，所以最近我们接触得比较多。然后我们觉得两人之前的感情发生了一些变化，我就约你出来了。大概在一个月前……吧。然后我们约会了一段时间，两星期前才在一起。你看怎么样？”  
Lisa听着，点点头：“那我们第一次约会是在哪呢？”  
“水族馆？”Jennie提议。  
“行，就说水族馆，”Lisa表示同意，“谁先亲的谁？”  
“你先亲的我。”Jennie不容置疑地说。  
“行，”Lisa又点点头，“我妈还会问什么？像是……你最喜欢的颜色是什么？”  
Jennie无奈地叹了口气，“Lisa，她不会问你我最喜欢的颜色是什么。”  
“可咱俩完全不了解对方啊！”Lisa大声说道。

“你喜欢粉色，”Jennie开始列举，“但是小时候你不敢承认，因为你觉得粉色太女性化了；你压力大的时候喜欢让别人抱抱；你焦虑的时候会咬指甲；你是个爱哭鬼；你认为朋友是你最重要的东西；你想成为世界上最棒的舞者，但是没有彩英的支持你觉得这都没有意义；你曾经暗恋过智秀。还想让我继续说吗？我连你什么时候撒谎都能看出来，我还知道你都对什么东西过敏。”

Lisa瞪大了眼睛：“你是怎么知道这么多的？”  
“我说了，”Jennie歪嘴一笑，“我认识你十五年了，而且我观察力很强。况且你妈妈根本都不会问你关于你女朋友的事，她只会问我关于我的事。”  
“你说得太有道理了，”Lisa被说服了，“对不起……我就是，有点压力太大。如果我妈发现我在跟她撒谎，她会很伤心的。”  
“Lisa，我了解这对你来说多重要。”Jennie安抚Lisa，“我不会搞砸的。”  
“可万一我搞砸了呢？”  
“你不会的，”Jennie保证道。不知为何，在那一刻Lisa十分相信Jennie。

门铃响了，Lisa轻声骂了一句，因为她正在卫生间里。  
不过幸好她只是在洗手而已，所以她赶快跑出去打算开门，但妈妈先她一步打开了门。妈妈看到Jennie拿着一束花。妈妈有些困惑。  
“Jennie，亲爱的，”妈妈笑了，“你怎么来啦？”  
“我是被邀请来的呀。”Jennie回答。  
妈妈接过花，还是不明白是怎么一回事。她让Jennie进来，“彩英没和你一起来吗？”  
“我应该待彩英一起来吗？” Jennie对上Lisa慌乱的眼神。  
“妈，”Lisa终于插上话了，“我邀请她来的。她就是今晚我要带来的那个客人。”  
妈妈恍然大悟，尽管看上去有点难以置信：“所以你们两个……？”  
Lisa点点头，Jennie说：“是的，阿姨。”  
“哦，没别的意思，”妈妈摆了摆手，“我们熟得就像一家人一样了。来吧，该吃饭了。”

妈妈去了厨房，Lisa趁机偷偷端详了Jennie一番。就像那天在咖啡馆时一样，Jennie今天也打扮得干净整洁。她穿着黑色的裤子和一件衬衫，这让Lisa觉得自己的破洞牛仔裤和连帽衫太过休闲了。Lisa凑过去接过Jennie的外套时，她闻到Jennie身上的香水味。挺贵的那种。

“走吧，”Lisa说，“我妈为这顿饭准备了一天了。”  
“Ten呢？” Jennie边跟Lisa来到厨房一边问。  
“这呢。”Ten从楼上下来，大声应着。“嗨Jennie，没想到你也来了呀。”  
“Ten，”Lisa叹了口气，再次解释道，“她就是我女朋友。”  
Lisa大声地说出了这句话。她觉得有点晕晕的。即使她只是她的假女朋友，她也蛮享受这个事实。从十四岁开始她就梦想着自己有一天会这么说了，也就是在那个时候，她意识到她和身边的人不一样。

“哈？” Ten尖声惊叹道，“我勒个去！”  
“多谢？”Jennie不确定地回答道。  
“对，是这个意思。”Ten坏笑道。  
她们围着餐桌布置晚饭。Jennie时不时就需要问一下什么东西的位置，感到有点尴尬。不过起码她有在帮忙，Lisa的妈妈也一直在对她笑，所以她猜，事情进展得还算顺利。

当他们都忙完的时候，他们分配了座位：Lisa和Jennie坐在一边，Ten和Lisa的妈妈坐在一边。  
“谢谢妈妈的晚餐。” Ten开头说道，Lisa和Jennie也跟着应和。  
“那么……我完全没有预料到，”妈妈开口说，“但是知道是你我太开心了，Jennie。我们认识这么多年了……我也相信你能照顾好Lisa。”  
“她照顾得很好。” Lisa插嘴。  
妈妈笑得眼角都出皱纹了：“这点都不用问我也知道。不过你们两个是怎么在一起的？就我所知，你们都不怎么交流了，Lisa从来不提起你的事儿。”

“有一天Lisa来找彩英，她不在，”Jennie开始讲道，“我们就在一起待了一会儿，然后从那次开始我们就越来越亲密。然后事情就顺其然地发展，然后我们就开始约会了……”  
“对，就是她说的那样。”Lisa肯定道，她太紧张了，紧张到开始冒汗。  
Jennie看了Lisa一眼，在桌子下我住了Lisa的手。她的手覆在Lisa稍微大一些的手上，轻轻抚摸着她的指节。这一系列动作让Lisa更加语塞了。  
“你还好吧，宝贝？”妈妈问道。  
Lisa点点头，但是她知道现在她的脸应该红透了。她看到Jennie在坏笑，混蛋。  
Lisa从来没跟除了朋友以外的人牵过手，不过Lisa非常享受这种感觉。特别是Lisa的手非常小巧可爱。

“谁先亲的谁？”Ten兴奋地问道。  
“Lisa先亲的我。”Jennie笑着回答，Lisa紧紧握着Jennie的手，紧到指甲都抠到Jennie了。  
“咦，”Ten特意大声说道，“没想到啊姐。”  
“你可闭嘴吧。”Lisa凶Ten。  
接下来一切进展得也很顺利。她们就按照事先演练好的版本回答了各种问题，如果问题超出了她们准备的内容，Jennie也非常自然地回答了。不过他们问得最多的不是关于她们的恋情，而是关于Jennie，Lisa也趁此机会进一步了解了Jennie。  
整个晚餐Jennie的表现都非常好，现在Lisa为曾经怀疑Jennie而感到内疚。她回答了妈妈问她的所有问题，Lisa也了解到很多之前并不了解的事。比如她有工作，其中之一是她在坚持做音乐。

Jennie并不是Lisa印象里那个懒女孩。她每天都非常努力地工作，为了攒大学的学费（她打算学音乐制作）。同时她也和一些朋友在搞音乐制作，也去一些酒吧表演赚钱。  
Jennie看上去对音乐非常有热情，每次谈到音乐，Lisa都发现Jennie的眼睛在闪闪发光。Lisa已经很多年没有听Jennie说那么多话了。而且，听Jennie聊了这么多Lisa从来没听过的事，和她对家庭的付出，让Lisa对Jennie肃然起敬。

自然不用说，Lisa的妈妈对Jennie毫无保留。她讲了很多Lisa的囧事，在饭后，妈妈又拿出Lisa儿时的照片给Jennie看，这让Lisa无地自容（尽管从小Jennie就认识Lisa了）。事实上，很多照片里还有Jennie，只不过她多数在照片的背景里，在Lisa、智秀和彩英身后。  
过了一会儿，妈妈觉得累了，她亲吻了Jennie的脸颊，和她道了晚安，就回卧室了。Ten打开电视，她们在沙发上看了几个小时，Jennie全程搂着Lisa的腰（这让Lisa小鹿乱撞）。  
等Ten开始打哈欠，他们决定结束今天的社交啦。Lisa提出送Jennie到门外。Jennie和Ten道别之后，她们出了门。  
“在你说话之前，提醒你一下，”Jennie先开口了，“Ten在窗户那看着咱们呢。”  
“那个小混球。”Lisa充满爱意地骂了一句。  
Jennie被逗笑了。  
“老天啊，”Lisa说道，卸下了疲惫，“谢谢你为我做这些。我不知道怎么感谢你好……”  
“你不用谢我。”Jennie给Lisa宽心，“我今天很开心。”  
Lisa其实察觉到了，她感觉自己的眼泪又涌上来了：除了朋友之外从来没人为她做过这些，再者，整天的谎言也让Lisa觉得很累。她觉得她一辈子都得为这事儿感谢Jennie。  
“哎呀，”Jennie哄道，“别哭了，乖。”  
Jennie环抱住Lisa，这给了Lisa从来没有的安全感。“对不起，我总是哭，挺傻的。”

“不，你不傻，”Jennie非常认真地说，她微微抽身，看着Lisa的眼睛，“永远不要因为自己的感受道歉，听到了吗？”  
Lisa点了点头，“谢谢你。”也许Jennie的话正是Lisa想要听到的。上一次还是很多年前爸爸跟她这么说的，想到这里，Lisa渐渐不哭了。  
“好啦，”Jennie重新站直，挠了挠后脖颈，“我想我得走了。”  
Lisa点头。  
“你弟还看着我们呢。”Jennie小声说，“可能我得……”她凑向Lisa。  
Lisa的脸像着火了一样烫，心都要跳出来了。Jennie是准备要亲她吗？她的初吻会是彩英的姐姐吗？  
但是Jennie只是在Lisa的嘴角轻轻啄了一下：“这样Ten会以为我们真的接吻了。”她解释道。  
Lisa点点头，她感到很眩晕，说不出话。  
Jennie转身，准备离开。但是Lisa觉得不应该就这样让她走。她喊到：“Jennie！”  
Jennie回头：“怎么了？”  
“呃……”Lisa有点慌乱，“你最喜欢的颜色是什么？上次你没回答我。”  
Jennie看着Lisa的眼睛，回答道：“蜜糖色。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
译者注：第二章的更新时间是第一章发表一年半之后（我就是说说）

“你说她干什么了？” 智秀jian sheng3问道。  
“她……就……”Lisa尽量不让自己脸红，继续解释道，“她轻轻亲了我一下。亲在嘴角了。”  
“哇偶。”彩英的语气中不带任何语调，兴趣缺缺地说：“拜托说点不18禁的。”  
“哦，好甜呐。”智秀起哄道，“她还牵了你的手、抱了你，还在看电视的时候搂你的腰了？没想到Jennie撩妹有术啊。”  
“我可不想知道。”彩英假装痛苦地叹了口气。  
“别说了，你可真扫兴。”智秀对彩英翻了个白眼，“我们可是在庆祝Lisa人生的第一次约会呢！”  
“假的。”Lisa纠正道。  
“随便啦，不重要，”智秀摆摆手，“别咬文嚼字儿了。说说你的感受？”  
Lisa耸耸肩：“开心。我妈和Ten也很满意，这就够了。”  
“然后……”智秀刚开口，就被楼下摔门的声音打断了。  
“我下楼拿点喝的。”Lisa立刻说道，“你俩要喝点什么？”  
“给我拿个啤酒吧，”彩英接茬，“喝完我就能忘掉我姐是怎么撩妹的。”彩英打了个冷颤。  
“我来点可乐吧。”智秀不怀好意地笑了，“你确定你下楼就是为了拿喝的？”  
“对啊。”Lisa飞快地离开了房间。

Lisa来到厨房的时候，看见Jennie正坐在餐桌旁，面前放着一瓶啤酒。Lisa慢下脚步，整理了一下头发。“嘿。”  
Jennie抬头看见 Lisa，露出惊喜的神色：“嘿，Lisa。”  
“今天早上我妈给我发短信了，”Lisa找了个话题，“她说她为我感到高兴。估计最后我们迟早分手的事儿会让她挺难过的。”  
“哦，对，”Jennie咕哝了一句，“是啊，迟早会分手。”  
“你还好吗？”Lisa问。  
Jennie点点头，露出疲惫的笑容：“就是有点累了。”  
“今天干嘛啦？”Lisa一边问，一边往冰箱那走。  
听到Lisa问，Jennie先是有些惊讶，而后回答：“就……工作呗。你懂的。”  
“还真不懂，”Lisa说道，“我没上过班呀。”  
“就这么跟你解释吧，如果再有谁跟我点一杯冰美式加一份意式浓缩，再加点牛奶的话，我就把那杯玩意扔她脸上。”Jennie痛苦地抱怨着。  
“就那么气人哈？”Lisa笑了，“诶等等，所以你在咖啡馆上班？”  
“众多工作之一。”Jennie点点头。  
“众多是几个啊？”Lisa从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒和一罐可乐。  
“三个。”Jennie答道。  
“天啊，”Lisa惊叹道，“还真不少。”  
Jennie哼哼了一声表示同意。  
“好啦，”Lisa觉得气氛有些尴尬，“那个……我该上楼了。”  
“嗯，去吧。”  
Lisa回到房间的时候，智秀和彩英给了Lisa一个意味深长的笑，Lisa把啤酒和可乐扔向她们。

Lisa太累了。她觉得手脚都不是自己的了。  
她左摇右晃地往离YG最近的便利店走。宿舍里的自动贩卖机坏了，而她现在急需吃点什么，也许再喝点酒。  
Yeri一沾枕头就睡着了，Lisa也想马上睡觉，但是她太饿太焦虑了。今天是她来YG以来最累的一天，舞蹈老师让她们所有人吧最新的编舞练到整齐划一之后才允许她们回去。所以显而易见地，她们在练舞室练了很长时间。

便利店终于出现在视野中了，Lisa差点激动到哭。她走近店里，但看到收银处的人，停了下来。“你怎么在这？”  
Jennie正在看书。她抬起头，看到Lisa，一脸惊讶：“我在这上班啊。我该问你怎么在这？”  
“我……饿了啊。”Lisa尽量让自己不结巴，但是看到Jennie那双眼睛Lisa的焦虑就缓解了不少。  
Jennie点点头，继续看书。  
“你在看什么啊？”Lisa一边浏览着零食货架，一边问。  
“嗯，就是大学教材。”Jennie答道，“下学期入学前我想准备充分点。”  
“哦，这么说你是去定了？”Lisa拿起一袋薯片。  
Jennie肯定地点点头，眼睛仍然盯着书。  
“我以前怎么从来没在这碰见过你啊。”Lisa道。  
“我可在这工作超级久了，”Jennie说道，“但是我经常值超级晚班，所以可能你没见过我。”  
“是啊，”Lisa点点头，“我一般很少这么晚来。今天就是……太心累了。”  
“想聊聊吗？”Jennie合上书，和Lisa四目相对。  
“就是……”Lisa无奈地说，“老师特别混蛋，我也没想象中表现得那么好。”  
“鬼扯。”Jennie坚定地说，“你可是你们那最棒的舞者。”  
“多谢夸奖。”Lisa笑了，“但是可能是你对我有滤镜。”  
“没有，”Jennie摇摇头，继续强调，“我看过你跳舞，我知道你是最棒的。”  
Jennie的语气十分认真，好像她十分相信自己说出来的话。Lisa感动得眼泪快流出来了。不过她忍住了，道了谢：“谢谢你。”  
“这有什么啊。”Jennie耸耸肩。  
“你知道吗，”Lisa换了个话题，把零食放在柜台上，“没想到你这么……这么温柔。”  
“别跟别人说啊，”Jennie哼哼着，“我可要保持人设。”  
“懂了。”Lisa轻声笑了。  
“话说回来，认真的，”Jennie说道，“我知道你和彩英觉得我是个混蛋，我也知道你们为什么这么认为，但是，我很在乎你们。”  
Lisa挑了挑眉。Jennie竟然在吐露心声？  
“震惊了吧？”Jennie笑了一下。  
但是Lisa摇了摇头。“一点都不。”

Jennie的嘴角微微上扬，避开Lisa的目光，低头查看Lisa挑的那些零食。她报了价格，Lisa付了钱，Jennie把小票递给她。

“那就……回头见？” Lisa试探地问。  
“好的，”Jennie点点头，“啊，Lisa，等一下！”  
“怎么啦？”Lisa刚要出门，停下来问道。  
“你能不能别跟彩英说我在这上班？” Jennie请求道。  
“为什么？”Lisa不解。  
“就是，”Jennie难为情地解释，“这不是什么理想的工作，虽然表面上看不出来，但是彩英其实很敬重我。”  
“如果你想这么办我会帮你保守秘密的，”Lisa向Jennie保证，“但是，我觉得，在便利店上班不是什么丢人的事儿。”  
Jennie点点头。“再见，Lisa。”  
“再见。”

“我觉得我妈有点怀疑我们了。”Lisa刚一走进彩英的卧室就来了这么一句。  
“真么快就怀疑上了？” 彩英哼了一声。  
智秀用手肘顶了彩英一下，彩英没好气地朝智秀“嘶”了一声。“怎么说？”  
“唉，”Lisa开始解释，“她问我这周都干嘛了，我就跟她讲了一堆，然后她问我为什么从来不去跟Jennie约会。”  
“那是挺可疑的，”智秀点头道，“刚在一起的情侣应该经常约会啊。”  
“那我怎么办啊？”Lisa摊在床上，表示很为难，“我总不能胡编乱造吧。我一不会撒谎，二不知道怎么约会。”  
“那就真去呗。”彩英提议。  
“啥？去哪啊？”Lisa问。  
“去约会，”彩英无奈地耸耸肩，“和Jennie。”  
“但是Jennie很忙啊。”Lisa叹气。  
“那也不是一直都忙啊，”智秀鼓励她，“她现在应该就不忙，睡觉呢。”  
“也是，”Lisa若有所思地点头，“可是她上晚班啊，我也不能剥夺她唯一的休息时间啊！”  
“啥时候变这么贴心啦？”彩英鄙视地问。  
“闭嘴，你个混球。”Lisa回嘴。  
“行了，你俩。”智秀叹了口气，“话说回来，你俩进展得怎么样啊？”

“我上走看见她了，”Lisa说，“在YG附近的便利店。”  
“没了？”智秀接着问，“至少得互相发发短信什么的吧？”  
“还要我强调多少遍，我俩是假装在约会。”Lisa皱起眉头。  
“我还以为你俩重新成为朋友了呢。”智秀说。  
“我们是朋友啊！”  
“那她就不会介意一周跟你出去玩几次了啊。”智秀耸耸肩。  
“那个……你刚说她现在在家呢？”Lisa向门瞥了一眼。  
“嗯，”彩英点点头，“你去烦她吧，她应该不介意。”  
“Jennie对你一向很心软。” 智秀附和着。  
“不过你好像不应该去打扰她。”彩英摇摇头，“你要是把她吵醒了，她没准会哈你然后挠你。”  
“我再说第五遍，彩英啊，你姐她不是猫咪变的。”智秀翻了个白眼。  
“啊，我可不想听这些，”Lisa笑了，站起身，“活着回来的话我会报平安的。”  
“去吧。”

Lisa离开房间，虽然Lisa知道她们只是在开Jennie的玩笑，但这次Lisa觉得很内疚。她们都没有恶意——她们四个曾经是非常亲密的童年玩伴，但了解到Jennie的无私分享和决心后，Lisa的感觉很糟糕。

在她们小的时候，彩英、智秀、Lisa和Jennie经常在一起玩。Lisa不知道发生了什么，但在某一天Jennie突然就不再理她们了。Lisa猜可能是她们太小、太不成熟了——倒不是说Jennie比她们大很多——只大了两岁而已。  
Lisa对此没有太大的疑问；但彩英当年觉得十分受伤。不过现在彩英已经完全习惯了，她和Jennie几乎不说话。在这次“假约会”事件之前，Lisa尽量躲着Jennie（不过这也不是什么难事，因为Jennie多数时间都把自己锁在房间里）。Lisa有些羞于承认，她其实有点害怕Jennie。但她也不知道为什么。

“你来干嘛？”  
Lisa怔住了，尽管她没敲门就走进了Jennie的房间。她以为她还在睡觉，不过Jennie正坐在电脑前。  
Lisa耸耸肩：“嗯，我们现在是假扮情侣了。我感觉我可以跟你多待在一起。”  
“我正忙正事儿呢。”Jennie没客气。

Lisa觉得她看上去……有点可爱。她的眼睛都还没睁开，头发乱糟糟的。Lisa之前可没发现Jennie这么漂亮——她之前只是觉得客观地讲Jennie很美——但是她从没想过会被Jennie吸引。  
“你不是在睡觉就是在忙，”Lisa抱怨道，“咱们干点有意思的吧。”  
“你到底来干嘛呢？”Jennie叹了口气，喝了一口咖啡，“去烦彩英不行吗？”  
Lisa撅起了嘴：“你可真刻薄。”  
Jennie的眼中闪过了什么神情，然后她看着低处，不说话。  
“嘿，”Lisa解释，“我开玩笑的。”  
“我知道，” Jennie叹口气，“你想跟我干点什么？”  
“我觉得我们可以练习一下……”Lisa说。  
“练习跳舞？”Jennie皱起眉头。  
“啊？不是！”  
“那练什么？”  
“呃，我妈因为我们不约会的事儿一直问我，”Lisa耸了下肩，“上次在我家的时候，你就牵了我的手，我都差点紧张死了……所以我们不应该练习一下吗？”  
“练什么？”Jennie非常困惑地问，“练习‘差点杀死你’？”  
“不是！”Lisa声音高了八度，“我也不知道，牵手？接吻？上次Ten一直在窗边偷看呢。”  
Jennie的脸红了。她看向了别处，叹了口气：“有必要吗？又不是搞科研。”  
“是不难，但是我没经验嘛，”Lisa倒是不避讳，“万一我搞砸了呢？”

Jennie无奈地叹了口气，站起身，拿过她的笔记本电脑放到床上。她坐过去，握住了Lisa的手，把Lisa拽到床上。她们都在床上靠墙坐着，Jennie打开了Netflix，另一只握着Lisa的手和Lisa十指相扣。“满意了？”  
Lisa感觉像被什么人踢了肚子，她猜可能是她除了彩英的手之外，她没牵过别人的手的缘故。Lisa点点头。“嗯。”  
“你的手怎么这么多汗啊？”在看了二十分钟的恐怖片之后，Jennie问。  
淦，Lisa还以为Jennie注意不到呢。  
“呃……看电影看的，”Lisa假装被吓出一个寒战，“太吓人了。”  
Jennie挑眉看着Lisa：“你不是最爱看恐怖片嘛。”  
“是啊，但是这部真的……”Lisa的语气弱了下去。她没有正当的理由，因为她真的很爱看恐怖片。而且她们正在看的这部挺蠢的。但是现在Jennie离自己这么近、又这么咄咄逼人地看着她，完全是另外一种恐怖嘛。  
“那好吧，”Jennie笑了一下，“那就别看了。”  
讨厌，Lisa真的很想知道结局是什么。

“好哇，”Lisa清了清嗓子，“嗯，我觉得我们练得差不多了，我绝对有进步。”  
Jennie松开手，把电脑挪开，“牵手有进步？”  
“对呗。”  
“Lisa，”Jennie欢快地笑了起来，“没人牵手牵得很糟糕。”  
“你跟那天晚上的我说去啊。”  
Jennie放弃了辩论：“行，现在你可以走了吗？”  
“哇偶，我牵手的第一次刚给了你你就要赶我走啊？” Lisa逗Jennie。  
Jennie站起来，回到书桌旁：“你这个傻子。”  
“我可对人身攻击不感冒。”Lisa迅速反击。

Lisa经常这么和朋友们拌嘴，但Jennie和她还不是那种朋友关系。不过过去二十分钟里的共处一室和牵手让Jennie感觉更自在了。“了解了。”Jennie只是笑了一下。

Lisa觉得自己得在还没做出别的什么蠢事儿来之前离开这里。比如和Jennie再有进一步亲密的举动。比如她在笔记本里写的那一长串她想对Jennie做的事儿（如果可能的话）。

“好了，”Lisa假笑了一下，“彩英好像在叫我，我走了。”  
“没听到彩英……”Lisa匆匆走出了Jennie的房间，没听清Jennie说的下半句。

她使劲儿打开彩英的门，在门口停顿了一下。  
“老天啊。”彩英盯着她说道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的脸……也太红了。”智秀说了一半停住了，“你在Jennie房里干嘛了？”  
“闭嘴！”Lisa抓起手边的东西——一本书，扔向了彩英和智秀，“就牵了个手而已。”  
“无聊。”彩英假装打了个哈欠，“等有更有料的事儿在告诉我。比如你们互摸屁股之类的。”  
智秀哼了一声：“你真想知道你的发小摸你姐的屁股这种事儿？”  
彩英瞪大了眼睛：“我收回我刚才的话，从现在开始别让我参与任何有关Lisa和我姐的话题。”

“现在你体会到我听你们俩那点事儿的时候的感觉了吧？”Lisa在床尾坐下。  
“我们可没说过。”彩英摇头否认。  
Lisa朝彩英扔了一个枕头：“有一次你给我发了十四条短信，描述智秀的胸型。”  
“你什么？？？”  
“我喝醉了！”彩英没理智秀，“你有一次还跟我讲你做的关于我女朋友的春梦呢！”  
“你什么？？？”  
“我坐那个梦是因为那个画面一直在我脑袋里，“因为我刚出去拿个零食，回来就撞见你们俩在我床上做爱！”  
“你说你十五分钟后回来的！十五分钟意味着可以来一发快的！”彩英争辩道。  
“我忘记带钱包了！”Lisa嚷嚷着，“我就走了不到一分钟。”

“行了行了！”智秀站起来，“别说了。这下我死也忘不了你俩刚才说的了，所以能不能聊点别的？快毕业了，感到兴奋请举手！”

“啊，是啊，”彩英安静下来，“可不是嘛。我都等不及了。”

“你们学校有什么特殊的毕业活动吗？”智秀问Lisa。  
智秀和彩英上的一所高中但是Lisa上的是寄宿制艺校。Lisa住在学校的宿舍，在上完了文化课后练舞，不过在下午和周末的时候可以离校。  
Lisa点点头，“可别提了。”

“怎么了？”  
“唉，就要毕业了，这就意味着这几年的压力都积累到现在了，所以我比以往焦虑一百倍。”  
“你可真是个戏精。”彩英咯咯笑起来。  
“我说真的！”Lisa道，“考试都差不多考完了，但是为了准备毕业表演花了好多时间，我有四支舞要学，简直是地狱。”  
“你以后也是要这样的啊。”智秀说。  
“你们就不能让我发发牢骚吗？”Lisa气鼓鼓地抱怨道。  
“你是学校里跳舞最好的，”彩英认真地说道，“如果说谁能搞定这四支舞的话，只能是你啊。”  
Lisa感激地笑了一下：“哦，原来你能说人话啊。”  
彩英忍住对朋友的喜爱，嘲弄道：“别习惯了我说人话啊。”  
Lisa被彩英逗笑了。

在听完朋友们的话之后，Lisa确实感觉有了点干劲。她们在一起总是拌嘴，尤其是她和彩英；但是她们总是支持着彼此。

Lisa看了一眼手机，就知道智秀和彩英在学校很顺利。智秀给她发了一张彩英睡在几摞书中间的照片，但是Lisa知道智秀和彩英有多用功读书。她们已经完成了其他的，现在只剩下期末考试了。

Lisa今天交了期末论文，这意味着她的文化课部分完成了。现在只剩下毕业演出了，Lisa准备完了团体舞的曲目、女生团体舞的曲目、和Yeri的双人舞，不过现在她正为自己的独舞头疼。  
她应该自己编舞，这已经是轻车熟路的事儿了，不过最近的高强度训练和紧张情绪让她有点缺少创意。在一个无眠之夜，Lisa甚至怀疑选择这条路到底正不正确。  
她为舞而生，现在也如此；但是Lisa现在担心如果这变成了一份工作的时候，她会丧失对舞蹈的热情。可能现在那种热情就已经熄灭了一点了。  
“你状态不怎么好。”Yeri说道，她刚洗完澡从浴室出来，用毛巾擦着头发。  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“不是，我认真的。”Yeri摇摇头：“出了什么事儿吗？”  
“就是，”Lisa吐了口气，“焦虑啊什么的。今天老师冲我喊了一整个小时。我现在精疲力尽。”  
“Lisa，”Yeri叹了口气，“你被选中表演四次，学校里唯一一个。压力肯定是有的啊，但是你不是轻言放弃的人。”  
“要是我想放弃呢？”Lisa不敢看Yeri。  
“那……不知道，”Yeri耸耸肩，“干点你喜欢的事儿分散一下注意力。除了跳舞之外的事儿。”  
“嗯，”Lisa站起来，“我去买点零食，你要带点什么吗？”  
“不用了，”Yeri摇摇头，“记着要十点前回来啊，不然你就进不来了。”  
“坏了。”Lisa连忙抓起钱包，“现在几点了？”  
“九点半，”Yeri说道，“去最近那个便利店的话应该来得及。”  
Lisa忍住笑意，“嗯，我正想去那呢。”  
“怎么又来了？”  
“哇哦，你好好客啊。”Lisa玩笑地说。  
Jennie笑了：“最近你经常来。”  
“离得近啊。”  
“要买点什么吗？”Jennie在Lisa站了一会儿之后问。  
“没有什么想吃的。”Lisa摇摇头。  
“那……你来干嘛来啊？”Jennie的语气柔下来。  
“我就需要出来一会儿，透透气。”  
Jennie从收银台走出来，“怎么了？”

Lisa重重地叹了口气：“如果我说实话的话会不会听上去太丧了？”  
Jennie轻声笑了：“稍微有点。”  
“我考完试了，”Lisa解释道，声音里带了点鼻音，“但是有太多需要练习的舞蹈内容了……我现在还想不到好的点子……唉……我也不知道。”

“Shh，”Jennie轻声说道，“没关系的，你还有时间呀。”  
“有是有，但是……淦……我不知道。”Lisa觉得自己要恐慌症发作了。  
“这么着吧。”Jennie看了一眼手机，“我同事在后面呢，他可以帮我顶班。我们可以去什么地方。”  
Lisa都没考虑宵禁的问题就点头同意了。她站起身，看Jennie和同事说了几句话。她觉得四肢十分沉重；她的头脑充斥着太多的思绪，让大脑停止运转了。  
“好啦好啦，”Jennie把手搭在Lisa的后背上，领她走出便利店，“走吧。”  
Lisa任凭Jennie带自己走向她的车子。开车途中，不知为何，Lisa想起了以前的一些回忆。

那是爸爸刚过世后不久，虽然当时Lisa也只是个孩子而已，但她总是尽量为了妈妈和弟弟坚强起来。那次她在彩英家过夜，她们在一起玩耍，Lisa突然情绪失控，跑了出去。  
她记得Jennie（可能当时9岁），来到了她身边。她们一起在后院躺着看星空，Jennie给她讲了许多关于星星的神话故事。那是爸爸走后Lisa第一次感觉受到了抚慰。

她想到这些，笑了。她很久没想起来这件事儿了，Jennie小时候对天文学特别感兴趣，这很可爱。

“我们这是要去哪啊？”  
“去一个好地方。”Jennie看着眼前的路说着。  
Lisa转头看着Jennie，她开车的样子好美，但是Lisa太累了。“你这是要绑架我吗？”  
Jennie“噗嗤”笑了一声：“对啊。”  
“哇哦，坏女孩儿。”  
她们开了没一会儿，Jennie把车子停下。“来吧，下车。”  
Lisa从车子里钻出来，看了看四周。“你带我来汉江了？”  
“有个秘密地点，”Jennie耸耸肩，带她越过草坪上的人群，“一个绝美地点。”  
“你是要谋杀我吧？”  
“糟糕，邪恶计划被你识破了。”Jennie嘲讽道。

Lisa笑了。Jennie已经很久没有这么接过Lisa的梗了。  
Jennie从她的大包里掏出一个毯子，铺在地上。她躺上去，Lisa也躺了上去。  
她们在一个闹中取静的隐秘角落，可以听到水流声和风吹过。  
“真舒服啊。”Lisa躺了一会儿，说道。“你怎么找到这的？”  
Jennie舒了口气，“就是……有时候现实让你喘不过气，你知道的。来这坐坐的时候我能感觉我可以应付得来。”  
“确实，”Lisa点点头，“这里真不错。”  
“说吧，”Jennie用余光瞥了Lisa一眼，“怎么了？”  
Lisa叹了口气，“感觉喘不过气了。”  
Jennie被逗笑了，她温柔地反问：“真的啊。”

Lisa点点头，“我们有个毕业演出……要准备的太多了。”  
Jennie侧过身躺着，看着Lisa：“有点无所适从了？”  
Lisa点点头，眼睛看着星空，“我觉得……就……把爱好当成工作，是一个明智的选择么？”  
Jennie开始用手指理着Lisa的头发。“得看情况啊。取决于你有多热爱。无法克服的时候，热忱会变成负担。”

Lisa笑了一下。Jennie马上就意会了。“就是说呢。最近练舞室让人透不过气。每天醒来想到跳舞，我都没有以前那种兴奋的感觉了。以前不是这样的。”  
“Lili，”Jennie的声音轻到几乎算是耳语了，“的确会有这样的时候。我了解你，也知道你多爱舞蹈。这就是你最擅长的。现在只是个艰难期，相信我。你只要咬紧牙关挺过去就好了。等你毕业了，一切就会好的。  
“你怎么这么确定呢？”Lisa带着哭腔，眼泪从她的脸颊流下来。  
“因为你现在这么想是因为焦虑。”Jennie慢慢擦掉Lisa的一滴眼泪，“真实的你不是这样的。”  
“要是我以后就变成这样了呢？”  
Jennie摇摇头，“Lisa，相信我。我确定。只要你还有热忱，这就是正确的路。热情会消退吗？当然了，也许会的，但那天到来的时候你才需要去担心，而不是现在。”  
“可我……我，”Lisa啜泣着，“如果我不跳舞，我什么都不是。”  
“不是这样的，”Jennie轻柔的语气中带着一丝威严，“你比你想象得强很多。你是我认识的最坚强的人，你……你懂得爱人，你爱你的家人，爱到这么多年你一直不流露出你的感情。你求我假装跟你约会，就为了哄你妈妈，”Jennie笑着说，“你为会为彩英和智秀赴汤蹈火，而且你都不知道你不在的时候她们是怎么评价你的。像有一次在吃晚饭的时候彩英和我妈妈提到你，说你像个天使，你在哪里，哪里就闪闪发亮……这样的例子我可以说几个小时。你毕业后选择什么职业可不能定义你。而且你在乎的人也知道这一点。”

Lisa转过头看着Jennie，哭得更凶了。“你……”  
“没关系，”Jennie温柔地笑着，让Lisa把头靠在她胸前，“哭吧。我知道你已经忍了很久了。”

她们有一会儿谁都没说话。Lisa渐渐释放完了情绪，同时也因为Jennie（在不久前她还说过Jennie的坏话）的一席话感到感动。Jennie紧紧地抱住她，一下下抚摸着Lisa的背。

Lisa终于不哭了。  
“感觉好些了吗？”Jennie问，她的声音中有一种难得的温柔。  
Lisa点点头，抽了抽鼻子。“谢谢你，Jennie。真的很感谢。”  
Jennie笑了起来，“你真不用谢我。”  
“我感觉好多了。”Lisa笑了，“而且你是对的，我爱跳舞，我不会放弃的。要是有一天我不爱了，到时候再说。不过不是现在。”  
“我就说吧。”Jennie露出得意的笑。

Lisa重新躺回到毯子上，脸冲着Jennie：“你的音乐呢？”  
“我的音乐怎么了？”  
“你为了去大学学音乐付出了这么多，你就不担心类似的事发生吗？”  
“哦，”Jennie笑了，“音乐可把我折磨得够呛。”  
“怎么呢？”  
“我从很早就开始搞了，你记得我们家客厅的那个旧钢琴吧，”Jennie说道，“后来，我最爱的就一直是音乐，无论是哪种形式的爱。我家……你知道我家条件不太好，他们也不是很支持我搞音乐，因为在这个领域要有一番事业很难。有段时间我觉得我很失败，心也很累，我几乎想放弃了，但是当我坐到那个旧钢琴旁边的时候我就会想起我为了音乐放弃了那么多。那一刻我觉得一切都值得。”  
“我……”Lisa盯着脚尖，“完全不知道你经历了这么多……在吃饭的时候你跟我妈妈说你想做音乐，我才知道的。为什么选音乐啊？”  
“啊，上次我们谈到未来计划我才十一岁，当时我想成为宇航员。”Jennie笑了，“就自然而然了呗。”

但是为什么？Lisa想问。发生什么了？为什么你突然就不和我们一起玩了呢？为什么当时你对我们那么凶？你真的一直在乎我们吗？现在的你是真实的吗？

不过Lisa没有问出口。她只是笑笑，“嗯，自然而然。但是我想说，我很庆幸我的蠢主意又把我们凑到一块了。”  
“我也是。”Jennie承认。她的脸上浮现一个不易察觉的微笑，脸颊上有了一点红晕。  
“就……我们最终得假装分手，”Lisa耸耸肩，“但是今晚谢谢你。”  
Jennie的笑容消失了。“是，对啊。”  
Lisa站起身，“啊呀，现在几点了？”  
Jennie不情愿地看了一眼手机：“快午夜了，怎么了？”  
“淦，”Lisa骂道，“我应该十点前回去的。”  
Jennie也站了起来：“你就算现在回去他们也不会让你进门了啊。”  
“对，是的，不会让我进去的。”  
“啊……”Jennie把毯子收回包里，“呃，需要我送你回家吗？”  
“不行，”Lisa马上否决，“不能让我妈知道。”  
“那就……”Jennie叹了口气，“想来我家睡吗？”  
“我能去吗？”  
“当然了，”Jennie点点头，“彩英去智秀家了，你可以睡她房间。”  
“老天，太感谢了。”  
Jennie摇摇头，“没什么大不了的。走吧。”  
她们走回车子处，上了车。

在她们谁都没说话的当儿，Lisa回想了一下刚才发生的一切。她本来只想去买点零食。但是她却跟Jennie出来了，她还带她来了一个秘密基地看星星，Jennie还宽慰了她、安抚了她，现在她要睡在Jennie家。

Lisa都不敢看Jennie。她们多年来一直取笑Jennie、拿她开玩笑，就因为她在青春期不跟她们一起玩了。但她其实是个懂得关心人、贴心、无私的人，和她们印象里的懒惰、冷漠、“恶女”形象全然不同。Lisa从来没这么内疚过。  
不过，当时其实说得通。她们都是朋友，她们四个，非常亲密的朋友。Jennie比她们三个大两岁，所以她们就自然而然疏远了。但是Jennie当时突然不理她们，对她们很凶，虽然当时她处于青春期，情有可原，但是现在想想还是很伤人。

Lisa有一肚子的问题想要问她。  
特别是当Jennie说完了她的音乐梦想之后，Lisa有了更多的问题。

而等Jennie在房子前停好了车之后Lisa回头看着Jennie的时候，她就只问出了一个问题。“你想来看我的演出吗？”  
Jennie看上去很吃惊，但点了点头：“好啊。我一次都没落过。”

你一次都没落过？

Lisa带着一个巨大的问号进了房子。

彩英的床很凉，Lisa很困，但仍然思绪万千——这是她们互道晚安后唯一一个Lisa去敲Jennie房门的理由。

“嘿……”  
Jennie睁开眼：“怎么还没睡啊？”

Lisa低下目光，“我就是……”

想要安慰。你能给我安慰。

“过来。”Jennie微笑着摇摇头，Lisa走到床边。

Jennie舒了口气，握住了Lisa的手，让她挨着自己坐在床上。她将她们的手指交缠在一起，感觉好极了。  
Lisa觉得自己像被人踢中了五脏六腑般，这是第一次她这么和别人躺在床上。而Jennie的美丽和温暖让Lisa更加想……抱住她。  
“上次我们练习了牵手。”Lisa指出。  
“还想尝试点新的？”Jennie轻柔地问。  
Lisa点点头，“请指教，前辈。”  
Jennie笑了一下，“真是个呆子啊。把手臂环在我腰上。来啊。”  
Lisa别扭地把手臂环绕在Jennie的腰间，她的心跳开始加速。她希望Jennie也一样。  
“我们这是在抱抱了吗？”Lisa问。  
Jennie打了个哈欠，点点头。  
“好舒服啊。”Lisa说。  
“是啊。”Jennie咕哝着，闭上眼睛，睡着了。  
Lisa抱了她很长很长时间。  
她身上的味道很好闻……也很温暖。  
就像家的感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

智秀和彩英在喋喋不休地说着（和往常一样，一些有趣的废话），这对于Lisa来说就像是白噪音一样。  
她们正在一家酒吧里庆祝她们刚刚毕业。彩英喝了很多酒，现在正兴奋地尖叫和嚷嚷着，笑着笑着就倒在智秀怀里；当然每次智秀都扶住了她，帮她坐好，满眼喜爱地看着她。

Lisa不觉得自己是个电灯泡，她也从来没这么觉得过：她们和她在一起时从不让她感到不自在，但是有时Lisa控制不住地有些羡慕。  
倒不是羡慕她们拥有彼此，只是……她也想要像智秀或彩英一样，有一段完美的关系。她总是说她单身也过得很开心，她在别人面前从来没有动摇过；但是有时她会突然冒出这个想法：她也想要一段恋情。  
在几年前，有一次，她在智秀家过夜。她记得那天彩英特别忙，但还是去智秀家待了一会儿，她们一起吃了点东西之后离开了。  
一直到今天Lisa都忘不了当时的那种感觉：好像什么东西在她体内断了一样。  
因为她忍不住想象了一下那种画面。有那么一个人尽管很忙，也会抽出时间来找她，就为了陪她一起吃零食。她来找她，就为那十分钟——因为她们一天都没见面了——总比不见面强。

在她从小到大幻想着恋情的时候，Lisa总是想象出一些特别高调、浪漫的举动来，和一些夸张的甜言蜜语。但是见证了智秀和彩英的感情之后，Lisa开始渴望那些小事，那些让爱情更真实的、不同于电影的小细节。

她喝了一口鸡尾酒，晃了晃脑袋，尝试把那些思绪赶出去。

“嘿，Lili啊。”  
Lisa转过头。“嗯？”  
“你怎么了？”智秀问，“你有二十分钟不说话了。”  
Lisa努力地笑了一下：“没事儿……就是在想事情。”  
“这周你都不怎么爱说话，”彩英加入了对话，“是有什么事儿吗？”  
“没有，哪有。”Lisa摇摇头，“就是……快到演出了，有点紧张。”  
“不是最近调整过来了吗？”  
“是，”Lisa点点头，“我……满血复活啦，可以这么说，但是我的独舞上还没什么进展。我编了三个版本的舞搭配三个不同的音乐，但是有点不知道选哪个。”  
“老师不能帮你选选吗？”彩英问。  
“是能，但是……”Lisa呼了口气，“我不知道，我想要更有我自己的特色一点。”  
“你确定只有这一件事儿吗？”智秀问道。  
Lisa犹豫要不要说。那天Jennie带她去汉江边安慰她，她立马就感觉好了很多。现在已经过去一周了，Lisa在Jennie当班的时候尽量找各种各样的借口去便利店找她。  
她去店里坐着，有的时候她们会聊聊天，有的时候不聊；有的时候Jennie只是在看书，连头都不抬，有时候她一边认真听Lisa倾诉，一边轻轻抚摸她的背。Lisa有时就坐在那里，脑袋里过着她的音乐和编舞，或者和Jennie分享她的烦心事儿。有几次Lisa甚至去Jennie打工的咖啡店，她们还一起吃了早餐。

Lisa发现，Jennie特别擅长给人建议。虽然她特别坚强、有主见，但是她总是能说出Lisa的心里话，她想听的话。  
虽然这是Lisa在今年年初的时候完全想象不到的事，但Lisa觉得她和Jennie可能算是成为朋友了。不过她很高兴她们能成为朋友。  
Lisa注意到Jennie不是很想谈论自己，Lisa也有很多问题问不出口。但是每当Lisa开口讲话，Jennie就会将全部的注意力放在她身上。  
Lisa很喜欢这种状态；不过她希望能了解Jennie更多。

“我只是，”Lisa点点头，“下周就要演出了，我有点抓狂。”  
“每次演出前你都会这样，”彩英耸耸肩，“但是你也总是能振作起来。”  
“等不及要看你的演出啦。”智秀说，“你给我们留了票了吧？”  
Lisa点点头，“留了，我有四张票，幸亏泰容邀请了我弟，这样我就能都邀请到了。”  
彩英皱了下眉头。“但你之前打算邀请他吧？四个人啊：Ten，你妈妈，智秀和我。每年不都是我们四个吗。”  
“对啊，”Lisa点了下头，“但那样我就不能邀请Jennie了。”  
“你邀请了Jennie？”智秀瞪大了眼睛问。  
“当然了！”Lisa坚定地说，“我想让她去看。”  
“对吼，”彩英若有所思地点点头，“要是没有邀请你女朋友，你妈肯定会觉得很奇怪。”  
“哦，对，差点把这事儿忘了。”智秀点点头。

Lisa没再解释。这不是她想邀请Jennie的理由，但她不想跟她的朋友进一步讨论这件事儿。她们对自己和Jennie迅速升温的友情不甚了解，也或许是Lisa想要对她们有所保留一些。  
但是Jennie帮助了Lisa这么多，即使那只是Jennie的一时兴起，邀请她也是情理之中的事。

“啊，对。”Lisa清了清嗓子。  
“她一定会对你刮目相看的。”智秀笑着说，“Jennie应该好长时间都没看过你跳舞了。”  
“事实上……”Lisa想起了这点，“她和我说她从没错过我的任何表演。”  
“等会儿，真的？”  
“我也纳闷呢，”Lisa表示肯定，“我都不知道。”  
彩英皱着眉，好像在思考什么。  
“但是你从来没邀请过她啊。”智秀说，“她是怎么拿到票的呢？”  
“不知道。”Lisa耸耸肩。  
“她跟你的一个校友是朋友。”彩英解释道，“他去年毕业了，可能是他给的票？”  
“说得通。”智秀耸耸肩，“但我还是没想到她每年都去看演出，而我们还一点儿不知道。”  
“是啊……”Lisa点点头，“就，完全没想到。”  
“嗯，我觉得，”彩英耸了下肩，“她应该是去看她朋友吧，不是去看你。”  
Lisa点了点头，尽量压制着沮丧的感觉。那让她觉得嗓子酸痛。“是啊，她没理由特地来看我啊。”  
Lisa叹了一口气。但是那天Jennie在车里跟她说这话的时候的语气……想多了对人没好处。她决定不想了，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

智秀和彩英目光交流了一会儿，Lisa甚至觉得她们靠眼神就能说话。有次彩英声称她和智秀有心灵反应，尽管智秀觉得这种说法很幼稚，但Lisa相信这是真的。  
智秀转头看Lisa。Lisa不喜欢智秀语气中的小心翼翼。“莎莎啊，演出前一天是……那个……”  
“我知道，”Lisa没让智秀说完，叹了口气，“我知道那天是什么日子。”  
彩英纠结地咬着嘴唇：“你会没事吧？”  
Lisa挤出一个笑容，“当然了，我每次不都挺好？”

“你只是假装你很好。”彩英纠正她，语气轻柔。  
Lisa不理会。“真没事儿。我会陪我妈和Ten去公墓，就像往年一样。”  
彩英和智秀点了点头，“替我们和爸爸问好。”  
“我会的。” Lisa笑着说。

那晚彩英和智秀打算三个人在彩英家睡。彩英的爸爸妈妈出门儿度假了，所以她们有更多空房。  
在聊了会儿Lisa过世的爸爸后，气氛低沉了一会儿。即使她们尽量谈点别的开心事儿，但还是失去了兴致，所以三人打算回家。  
智秀最后一个进来，关上了门。“Jennie在家吗？”  
彩英耸耸肩：“不知道。”  
“万一她在呢。咱们小点声。”智秀说。  
“在的话应该也没睡吧，”彩英看了眼表，“才十一点。”  
“我在这呢。”  
听到Jennie从厨房传来的声音，她们三个吓了一跳。她们互相看了一眼，不知道怎么接话。  
Jennie解决了这个难题，她从厨房走出来，问她们：“你们饿吗？妈给咱们留了吃的。”  
“我可饿坏了！”Lisa兴奋地说着往厨房走去，丝毫没注意到气氛的尴尬。  
彩英和智秀留在客厅，Lisa听到她们在争论着什么，大概是关于来不来厨房吃东西的问题。

Lisa好一会儿才反应过来，Jennie主动和她们说话，算是件大事儿。彩英可能会觉得Jennie问她们吃不吃饭算是她向她伸出了橄榄枝。不过，彩英说她不饿，并把智秀拽上了楼。Lisa猜彩英没有接受Jennie的示好。

“坐下吧，”Jennie听到彩英和智秀上楼之后，跟Lisa说道，“嗯……泡菜炒饭可以吧？”  
Lisa点点头。“可以。”  
“好的。”Jennie勉强笑了一下，拿出一个干净的盘子，给Lisa盛了饭，“给。”  
“谢谢。”Lisa局促地笑了一下。她不清楚原因，但气氛很凝重。她觉得好像这次她站在Jennie一边了，而不是和彩英一队，不过这想法听起来挺蠢的。

“所以……”Jennie在Lisa对面坐下，“今天玩得开心吗？”  
Lisa点点头。  
她小心地抬头看了Jennie一眼，Jennie紧张地用手梳理了一下头发。Lisa准备问Jennie为什么，然后Lisa才意识到：Lisa通常是问Jennie一堆问题的人，而Jennie总是勉强作答。今天两个人反过来了。  
Lisa想着应该说点或做点什么，以确保Jennie还好，因为她看上去很紧张。Lisa决定主动说出评价，让Jennie别怀疑自己的厨艺。  
“真好吃。”Lisa笑着说，“你刚刚是在等我们吗？”  
Jennie有些慌张。她抬起头，非常勉强地笑了一下，“算是吧。每次彩英出去喝酒，回来都会饿。我一般都会给她留些现成的吃的，她还以为是我妈给她做的。”  
“为什么不告诉她是你呢？”  
Jennie摇摇头，苦笑着说：“说了也改变不了什么。你也看到她了，如果知道是我做的，她是不会吃的。”  
“这可真……”Lisa叹了口气，感觉有些心疼，“操蛋。”  
Jennie笑了起来：“没事儿。我总是照顾她啊，只是她不知道是我。我给她什么她都不接受。”  
Lisa停住了。她有一个比她年幼的手足，虽然她们不常见面，但是她们的关系很好。如果有一天Ten像彩英对待Jennie一样对待自己……她连想都不敢想。她可不知道怎么办才好。

“但是，没准她知道了后会很感动呢。”Lisa试着劝Jennie。  
Jennie只是摇摇头。“你知道她有多固执。”  
“是的，”Lisa表示同意，“但是修复关系还不算晚。”  
Jennie耸耸肩。“已经晚了。我搞砸了……现在我要承担后果。”  
“她是你妹妹，”Lisa坚持说道，“如果你们两个肯坐下来谈谈的话……也许关系会有缓和呢。”  
“你以为我没试过吗？”Jennie自嘲地说，“算了，Lisa。彩英讨厌我。她永远都不会改变想法。”  
“她才不讨厌你。”  
“真的吗，”Jennie叹了口气，“那你们在一起玩的时候，她都是怎么说我的？”  
Lisa语气犹豫：“嗯……你说得对。”  
“有多少次她说过有关于我的好听的话？”Jennie又问。  
Lisa低下头，不说话。  
“我就说吧。”Jennie耸耸肩。  
“如果你希望的话，我可以跟她谈谈。”Lisa说。  
“算啦。”Jennie摇摇头，“你就……上楼去吧，不然她会以为你跟我一队了。”  
Lisa站起身。“她是你妹妹啊。不该存在‘你的队’还是‘她的队’。”  
Jennie也起身，打开了一个橱柜，“我知道。”她递给Lisa一个东西，“那这个拿上去。明天早上你们会需要这个。”  
Lisa看着手里的三片阿司匹林，悲伤地笑了一下。“谢谢。”  
“没事儿。”Jennie把盘子收起来，放到水池里，有几滴泪从她的脸颊上滑下来，被头发挡住了。“晚安，Lisa。”  
Lisa思考者该做点什么，但最后还是决定回楼上跟彩英她们一起。“晚安，Jennie。”  
但她不是很喜欢自己的这个决定。

第二天早晨，智秀叫醒了Lisa。她们互相看了一眼。  
昨晚真难熬啊。Lisa觉得她每看彩英一眼，都为Jennie心痛一次。  
“头疼死了。”彩英抱怨。  
Lisa往床头看了一眼，看到前一天晚上Jennie给她的三片阿司匹林，“给。”  
智秀拿起桌上的一瓶水，三个人都吃了阿司匹林。  
“你真是大救星啊。”几分钟之后，阿司匹林发挥了药效，彩英说道。  
Lisa叹了口气。“其实……是昨晚Jennie给我的。我一点都没想到，都是她的功劳。”  
彩英哼了一声。“不可能。”  
“真的！”Lisa大声说，“她让我把药拿上来的，说我们需要。”  
“是嘛。”  
智秀瞪了一眼Lisa，潜台词是‘你这是在干嘛？’，但是Lisa没理会。  
Jennie和彩英是亲姐妹，她们应该更加亲密才对。彩英应该知道她的姐姐到底有多善良、多无私。即使Lisa得当中间的信使。  
“还有，昨天她让我吃饭了，很好吃。”Lisa继续说，“我们还聊了一会儿。聊得很愉快。”  
“恭喜你啊。”彩英不耐烦地长吁一口气，“现在你可以少他妈拍我姐的马屁吗？”  
“彩英！”智秀喝止她。  
“你搞毛啊彩英？”Lisa站了起来，“我只是想告诉你……”  
“告诉我什么？告诉我你爱上我姐了？”彩英干笑了几声，“因为她是个好人，对你特别好？”  
“她确实是个好人，她他妈的棒极了。”Lisa没停下，接着说，“我心情不好的时候她带我去看星星，她鼓励我、对我好，她……”  
“我不想知道！”彩英大喊。  
Lisa和智秀都吃惊地看着彩英。彩英从来不大喊大叫。从来没有。  
“但是她……”  
“你想听我说什么？Lisa？你他妈到底想听我说什么？”彩英的声音颤抖着，“听我说‘我为你感到高兴’？但是我不这么觉得。”  
“我没想听你——”Lisa又被打断了。  
“你就没听听自己说什么了？”彩英带着哭腔说，“我姐对你又温柔又好，还照顾你，你有想过我听到这话的时候心里有多难受吗？”  
Lisa没想过事情会变成这样。她只是想替Jennie说几句好话，这样彩英就能考虑如何修复她们的关系。她没想到现在会是这样。  
“彩英，”Lisa尝试组织语言，“我……Jennie……”  
“我不想听！不想听！”彩英疯了似的扫视着房间，找到衣服，开始穿上，“我不知道你想干嘛，但是我很受伤。”  
“为什么啊！”  
“为什么？”彩英瞪着Lisa，眼睛红红的，“因为要是她这么好，这么会照顾人，为什么不对我这样？为什么我享受不到她的好？为什么你能？”

Lisa没说话。

“她是我姐，这么多年我都努力让她注意到我。”彩英近乎歇斯底里地说，“然后你来了，她突然就变成一个友善、关心人的人，然后她去看你表演、给你支持，和你熬夜长谈——我做错什么了？她为什么一点都不关心我？”

彩英夺门而出。智秀看了一眼Lisa，跟彩英出去了。谁都没听到Lisa轻轻说了一句“其实她关心你”。  
Lisa用双手揉搓着脸。老天啊，她刚刚干了什么好事儿？

等她下楼的时候，看到只有智秀坐在沙发上。彩英自己出去了。

“我等你呢。”智秀开口说道。她语气中的镇定总是能安抚Lisa。  
“淦，太抱歉了，”Lisa坐到智秀旁边，“我……我没想到彩英会这么想。”  
“我知道你不是那个意思。莎莎。”智秀叹了口气，“说实话，她这样有一阵子了。”  
“嗯？”  
智秀点点头，“每次你跟我俩说Jennie对你多好什么什么的时候，我都注意到彩英有点不舒服。可能今天她恰巧就……爆发了。”  
“我感觉糟透了。”Lisa说，“我只是想让她改变看法，只是，想帮忙。她却认为我在显摆Jennie对我多好。”  
“她没那么想。”智秀宽慰Lisa，“你知道，她因为Jennie以前的事儿受伤了这么久了。每次她想要修复关系，Jennie总是不肯敞开心扉。所以彩英就装作讨厌Jennie的样子，装作不在乎，这样心里就不会那么难受。但她其实一点都不讨厌Jennie。是，她是经常说她的坏话，拿她取乐，但都因为她……受了伤。在Jennie这件事儿上，你就把彩英当成受伤的动物吧。我知道她有一天会突然爆发，但没想到是对你。”

“这事儿……怪我越界了。”Lisa说，“这是她的家事，我不应该多管闲事。”  
“我知道你想帮忙，”智秀揉了揉Lisa的头发，“这事儿就是她的一个敏感话题。等她回过味来了就会跟你道歉的。没事儿。”  
“她去哪了？”  
“嗯，她把车开走了，我猜应该是去了什么比较远的地方吧。”智秀叹了口气，“据我对她的了解，她应该去了石村湖，你知道的，她在那里有多放松。她晚上就会回来的，她会跟你道歉的。”  
“她会吗？”Lisa咬紧嘴唇，“她这次真的挺生气的。”  
“我敢打赌。”智秀笑了，“她最近压抑了很多愤怒。你俩会没事的。”  
Lisa抱了智秀。“谢谢。我爱你。”  
智秀紧紧地回抱她。“我也爱你，Lisa。”  
她们拥抱了一会儿，智秀松开她，“我得回家吃午饭了，之前我妈给我打电话了。你跟我一起坐公交吗？”  
Lisa犹豫了一下，环顾了四周。  
“她在，”智秀嘲讽地笑了一下，“Jennie在家呢，她在她房间里呢。”  
“那……我就再待一会儿。”Lisa对着空气点点头。  
智秀端详了Lisa一会儿。“Lisa？”  
“嗯？”  
“你……和Jennie之间是有什么吗？”智秀问。  
“啥？”Lisa呛住了，“没，没有，哪有。”  
“你确定？”智秀接着问，“我知道你们在假装谈恋爱，但是……看你谈论Jennie的样子……我说不好，就像你真想跟她谈恋爱一样，嗨，就像你们俩已经谈上了一样。”  
Lisa摇摇头。“我们……算是朋友吧。她总是帮我，我倒没做什么……但是没有什么关于爱情的感觉。她……只是对我比较好。”  
“我没说她，”智秀用柔和的语气继续说，“我说的是你。”  
“我……没，没有的事儿。”Lisa不说了，晃了晃脑袋，“就是假约会这事儿我比较上心。”

“嗯，但是……你之前只是假装在约会，是在跟你妈妈吃饭的时候。”智秀指出，“现在你不用假装啊。”  
“对，但是……”Lisa的语气里充满担忧，“就是，我们只是要多相处相处，这样下次在我妈面前可以表现得更好。”  
智秀叹了口气，“当然，”她站起来，轻轻在Lisa脑袋上亲了一下，“我得走了。”  
“一会儿给我发短信。”  
“会的。”智秀笑了下，离开了。

Lisa又独自在沙发上坐了一会儿。智秀那么想可真是匪夷所思。对，她们确实只假装了一次，其他的那几次她们都没有在为谁假装……但是那都代表不了什么。  
Lisa不知道为什么想到这里心会很痛。

“你还好吧？”  
Lisa被吓了一跳，回头答道：“嗯。”  
“她们俩呢？”Jennie打了个哈欠，坐在沙发上。  
“嗯……彩英出去了，”Lisa略过了细节，“智秀回家了。”  
“那你还在这是因为……？”Jennie没说完后半句。  
“我……”  
我真蠢。  
“嘿，没关系。”Jennie耸耸肩，“吃早饭了吗？”  
Lisa摇摇头。  
“起来多久了？”  
“有几个小时了……”Lisa低下头，“我早上和彩英吵架了，然后和智秀聊了会儿，就……还没时间吃。”  
Jennie睁大了眼睛，有点吃惊。“和彩英吵架？因为什么吵啊？”  
Lisa深吸一口气：“因为你。”  
“我？”  
Lisa点点头，“对不起，我就试着……嗯，试着在彩英面前夸夸你之类的，然后彩英就误会了……”  
“Lisa……”Jennie无奈地叹了口气。  
“我知道，我不该说的，”Lisa说道，“对不起。”  
Jennie摇摇头，“没关系，别担心。要去吃点早饭吗？”  
Lisa很感谢Jennie没有怪她，但她仍然觉得很内疚。即使初衷是好的，但她可能不经意间把Jennie和彩英的关系搞得更糟了。  
“我想让我吃吗？”Lisa小声咕哝。  
Jennie被逗笑了，“不想的话就不会问你了。”  
“好吧，”Lisa也笑了，“去哪儿？”  
“其实……我打算在这附近见见朋友，”Jennie说，“想去吗？我们要去的地方的华夫饼特别好吃。”  
“你有朋友？”  
Jennie大笑起来。“哇哦。伤人啊。”  
“不是，不是那个意思，”Lisa疯狂摇头，“我就……就是没见过你和谁一起过，不是那个意思……”  
“Lisa，淡定。”Jennie笑得停不下来，“没关系啊。但是对，我有朋友。想见见她们吗？”  
Lisa站起身，点点头：“好啊。走吧。”  
她们带好了包，穿上鞋。Jennie告诉Lisa，店里家里很近不用开车，于是她们走着去碰面的地方。

“嗯……你是怎么认识她们的？”  
“嗯……她们都是音乐圈的。”Jennie解释道，“你知道我打三份工吧：便利店、咖啡店，我有时还……上台表演，酒吧之类的。”  
“真的啊？”  
“嗯……”Jennie耸耸肩，“总之，我在那认识的珠泫。她在学音乐制作，后来她把我介绍给了她的朋友。她们都挺……文艺的。不是搞音乐的，就是搞艺术的，还有跳舞的。我觉得你能跟他们很合得来。”  
Lisa不知道她为什么感觉这么紧张。“希望如此吧。”  
Jennie笑起来，看了Lisa一眼：“谁会不喜欢你啊？”  
Lisa撞到了路灯柱子上。

五分钟之后，Jennie领Lisa穿过咖啡馆室外的桌椅。  
“这呢，Jen！”  
她们往声音的来处看。Lisa被惊艳到了。说话的那个女孩现在正朝她们挥着手，她的身材无懈可击，简直可以去当模特了。  
等她们走近些，Lisa迅速扫了一眼这一桌人。除去刚刚招呼她们的那个“女神”之外，还有四个人。Jennie之前说她们都挺文艺的，Lisa发现从她们的穿着就能看出来。  
“嗨，”Jennie笑着坐到其中一个椅子上，示意Lisa坐到她旁边，“我带人来了。”  
“哇哦，没想到我还能看到这一天。”其中一个女孩起哄道。  
Jennie翻了个白眼，“说什么呢。不是。这是Lisa。”然后她转向Lisa，开始一个一个介绍她的朋友，“好了，按照顺序，珠泫，涩琪，泰亨，智旻和娜琏。”  
“等会儿，”涩琪睁大了眼睛，“她是Lisa？那个Lisa？”  
“那个Lisa？”Lisa困惑地重复了一句。  
Jennie看了眼涩琪，“彩英最好的朋友Lisa，是的。”  
“啊，对，想起来了。”娜琏端详了Lisa一会儿，点点头。  
Lisa感到从未有过的困惑。“怎么回事儿啊？”

多亏服务生救场，大家点了饮料和一些吃的。Jennie告诉Lisa随便点，因为Jennie会帮她埋单。Lisa希望华夫饼不是很贵。  
“对了，你会跳舞对吧？”涩琪聪明地转换了话题。  
Lisa点点头：“我就要从YG毕业了。”  
“啊，我也是那毕业的！”智旻朝Lisa笑着说，“能坚持到毕业，你肯定很厉害啊。”  
“她的确很厉害，”智旻话音未落，Jennie就回答。”我是说，“Jennie清了清嗓子，“她真的很厉害。”  
“你听说过‘舞力全开’舞蹈工作室吗？”涩琪问。  
Lisa点点头：“当然了。”  
“智旻和我是那的编舞。”涩琪说，“以后什么时候想来玩就来。”  
“真的？”Lisa惊讶地问，“我经常在YouTube看你们的编舞！”  
涩琪笑了起来，“啊，太好啦。你知道的，能加入舞蹈工作室的舞队对于刚毕业的人来说是个不错的开始……如果你想干这行的话。”  
Lisa和Jennie相识一笑，“想干这行。”  
“那就说真的啊，没事儿过来玩。”涩琪笑了。“要是你真像Jennie说得那么厉害，我觉得你加入的话没悬念。”  
“那……你认真的吗？”Lisa抑制不住笑容，“那我可就梦想成真啦。”  
“真可爱。”涩琪朝她眨了眨眼，“后续我跟Jennie要你联系方式，咱们再聊。”

等到服务员把她们点的东西都上齐了，Lisa对Jennie说：“你朋友人真好。”  
Jennie大笑：“才不呢，她们都特别讨人厌。”  
“我听到了，恶女。”娜琏反击。  
“你刚好证明了我的论点。”Jennie回道。  
“随便啦。”娜琏耸耸肩，“那个曲子搞定了吗？”  
Jennie点点头，“嗯，之前卡在过门那了，不过现在大概搞定了。”  
“啊，”泰亨插话，“什么时候给我们听听？”  
Jennie耸耸肩，“不一定呢。”  
“怎么呢？”泰亨努着嘴说，“Serendipity今晚有表演空位哦。”  
“嗯，”Jennie想了一下，“行啊，几点？”  
“十点，”泰亨笑着拍手，“我等不及啦！”  
“淡定点，宝贝儿。”智旻把手放在泰亨的手臂上。  
“但是真的很令人激动啊不是吗！”泰亨大声说道，“Jennie最近都没怎么表演了。”  
“是吧！”涩琪也加入到对话中，“我也等不及了。”  
“所以你们都要来看？”Jennie叹了口气。  
“说什么也不能错过啊。”珠泫说道。  
“你也是，小姐，”泰亨指着珠泫，“我也好久好久好久没听你唱歌了，都快忘了你唱歌什么声音了。”  
“你也太夸张了。”智旻吭了一声，充满爱意地看着他。  
等话题换到珠泫身上，Lisa侧头看着Jennie。  
“刚才你们在聊什么啊？”  
“哦，”Jennie笑了几声，“我不是跟你说我做音乐吗，还去表演……有首歌一直卡着写不出来，她们都知道了。”  
“现在写完了？”Lisa问。  
Jennie避开Lisa的目光，“嗯，最近……突然有了灵感。”  
Lisa点点头，她的语气和现场的气氛让Lisa有了种冲动：“我能去看你表演吗？”  
Jennie有点犹豫：“Lisa……只有我的朋友听过我的歌。”  
Lisa不理解为什么Jennie的语气那么沉重。她皱着眉问：“我不是你朋友吗？”  
“不，不，”Jennie连忙摆摆手，“你当然是，只不过……我的音乐都比较……私密。”  
“嗯，”Lisa耸耸肩，“你了解我的所有，我想是时候你也让我看看你的世界啦。”  
“我不……”Jennie深吸了一口气，“Lisa，我会把我的想法写到歌里。所有想法。而有些想法不太好看。”  
“我不在乎。”Lisa坚定地说，“那不会影响我对你的看法。”  
Jennie叹了口气，“好吧。等回家我给你听听。”  
“已经迫不及待了。”Lisa笑着说。  
两小时后，Lisa和Jennie走着回家。她吃得饱饱的，手机上多了几个联系方式。  
她转头对Jennie说：“你的朋友，她们是……”  
Jennie笑了，“你说智旻和泰亨？对，他们在谈恋爱。”  
Lisa点点头。  
“涩琪和珠泫也是。”Jennie接着说。  
“是吗？”Lisa回想了一下，“嗯，现在想想好像是。”  
“只有娜琏和我是单身。”Jennie解释道，“她刚分手。”  
“你呢？” Lisa忍不住问。  
“我？”Jennie说，“我很久没认真约过会了……现阶段不是我要关注的重点。”  
“所以你只是……”  
“对，”Jennie目光有些闪躲，“我之前就……随便约一约。”  
“嗯，”Lisa点点头，尝试着不去想那些画面。“你不在意你的朋友都在互相谈恋爱吗？”  
“你不在意你的朋友互相谈恋爱吗？  
“啊？”Lisa停了一会儿，“也是，我的朋友确实也都在谈恋爱。”  
“你没回答我的问题。”Jennie说。  
“你也没回答我的啊。”  
“好吧。”Jennie叹气，“我不在意，一点都不在意。我认识她们有一段时间了，当时他们就已经谈着呢，所以这也不需要我再去适应。真的没什么。”  
“我明白。”Lisa点点头，“我是说，跟智秀和彩英的情况不一样，但是她俩在一起太多年了，我都不记得她们没在一起的时候是什么样了。她们也从来没让我觉得我是外人……好吧，有时候会。”  
“有时候会？”  
“我说不好，”Lisa耸耸肩，“我感觉自己有时候有些嫉妒。”  
“因为……”Jennie柔声说道，“因为你曾经暗恋过智秀？”  
Lisa大笑起来，“不，不是，那只是幼稚的暗恋而已，那时候我还是个小屁孩呢，正在摸索自己的性取向。我对她又没认真过。我不羡慕彩英或者智秀，我羡慕她们的那种关系。”  
Jennie点点头。“明白了。就比如，我们都在一起玩，娜琏在台上表演的时候，智旻和泰亨抱在一起，另一边的涩琪和珠泫在和对方耳语。而我就夹在中间，想着要是我身边也有这么个人就好了。  
“是的，就是这个意思。”Lisa点点头，“你知道我和彩英、智秀一起长大的，我们非常亲密、在彼此身边都很自在……但是自从她们在一起之后，她们就有各种情侣之间的笑话，关系也更复杂。她们做什么事都算上我，不让我感到被冷落……但是，还是不一样。”  
“嗯，”Jennie表示认同，“我明白你的意思。”  
她们沉默了一会儿，到了家门口。  
“那……”Jennie一边说着，一边用钥匙开门，“你想恋爱吗？”  
“想啊。”Lisa点头，“倒不是一直很想，就是有时候……当我看到智秀和彩英情侣间的那些小互动的时候，我就会想谈个恋爱。”  
“那你怎么不约人出去呢？”Jennie背对着Lisa问道。  
Lisa耸了耸肩，脱下鞋子，“我说不好……我从来没试过，再说，我该约谁呢？”  
“约你喜欢的人？”Jennie一边说一边朝厨房走。她仍然没转过来看Lisa。

要是那个人是你呢？

“不行啦，“Lisa笑起来，“现在还没有这么个人呢。”  
“真的吗，”Jennie终于转过来对着Lisa，脸上带着一种难以言说的表情。  
假的。  
“真的。”

Jennie在鼓捣她的电脑，Lisa坐在她的床上。  
Jennie一下一下地理着自己的头发，Lisa看出来她有些紧张。电脑的运行有点慢，这让Jennie有些不耐烦。  
“嘿，”Lisa开口说话，“准备让我听点什么？”  
“嗯，”Jennie耸耸肩，既然今晚你要来看我演出，我就给你听几首今天不会唱的老一点的歌吧。”  
“好哇。”  
Jennie又在笔记本电脑上点了几下，然后把电脑拿到床上，放在Lisa旁边。  
Lisa看到文件夹里的一些歌名，有几首歌吸引了她的注意力。  
“好了，来了……”Jennie点开第一首，“这是我最先写的歌里的其中一首，名字叫First Love。”  
Lisa点点头，开始听。  
歌曲一开始是钢琴伴奏，Jennie随着伴奏解释了关于她家的那台旧钢琴的事情。Lisa笑了，之前Jennie跟她讲过那些事。  
然后歌曲的情绪变得越发激烈，Jennie的rap也是，歌词的内容也变得更加黑暗。内容从爱情故事逐渐演变成了一种充满否定、后悔和恨意的情绪。编曲也随着歌词有了很大的改变。在结尾，随着Jennie的气音，她再次重复开篇的歌词。

Lisa整首歌都坐在那一动不动。

她之前只是知道Jennie对音乐很有热情，但是没想到她的歌会写得这么好。特别是这还是Jennie早期的作品。而歌曲完美地展现了Jennie的情绪，Lisa完完全全体会到了。  
“嗯……”在两人都沉默了一会儿后，Jennie问，“觉得怎么样？”  
Lisa看着Jennie，眼中泛泪，“Jennie，这首歌太棒了。”  
Jennie笑了，“没有啦，这是首很老的歌了。”  
“但是真的……真的很棒。”Lisa找不到合适的词语，“我感觉我从这首歌里听出了一个故事，也感受到了你的情绪……你表达的方式非常美。我都不知道你会说唱。”

Jennie耸耸肩，脸颊有些泛红，“现在我唱比较多，但有的时候很喜欢rap。这首歌……对我来说意义非常。听的时候我感觉，这些情绪被倾听到真好。”

“我听到了。”Lisa点点头，“感觉真的很好。”  
“真的吗？”  
Lisa小声说道：“最后的那部分，”Lisa打开歌词文件，“唱到‘我记得我疲惫、迷失、在绝望中无法呼吸，我把你推开拒绝见你，你依然陪在我身边’的时候，我特别有感触，让我想到我的初恋：舞蹈。”  
Jennie没看Lisa，“我猜这对于我们来说都一样吧，爱上一个人或者事，我们就不会放手，多艰难都不会。就像那周你那次。”  
“是啊，”Lisa笑了一下，“要是那次我听见了，我想我会恢复得更快，就像‘所以我不会放手，因为我不会再让你走。你是我的起点和终点，我的所有你都看得见’，我是说，我的天啊！特别戳我。”  
Jennie有些害羞地笑了一下，“别说了，来听下一首吧。”  
“好的，”Lisa点点头，“但是这首要是和刚才那首一样，我肯定得哭。”  
Jennie笑了，“没事儿，我有纸巾。”

Lisa在Jennie在电脑上找歌的时候看了她一眼。First Love让Lisa看到了一个全新的Jennie。她知道Jennie对音乐的热情远远大于她能想象到的，看看她为上大学学音乐而做的努力就知道了。但是，Lisa没想到Jennie对一切都这么专注。

“好的，这首，”Jennie摇了摇头，“也是首老歌，叫this is me trying，开始啦。”  
“听名字是首悲伤的歌。”Lisa评价道。  
“的确。”Jennie说。  
这首歌从乐性上来说完全跟First Love不同，但仍然传达了一种脆弱的情绪，甚至更多。  
这次Jennie没有说唱，但是她的声音非常轻柔微弱，就像在诉说。  
这首歌非常伤感，讲述着Jennie缺点，和她已经尽力了。Lisa不确定这是不是关于彩英的，但听上去是的。  
歌词写得很有文采，Jennie用了很多比喻，但仍然听上去很难过，Lisa又一次被歌曲带来的情绪淹没了。  
歌曲结束的时候，Lisa马上拿起电脑，看着此歌：“这，在开始的时候‘我曾有闪耀的战车，现在却锈迹斑斑。我不知道你是否在乎我会回来，但对于过去我充满悔恨。’这是在讲彩英吗？”  
Jennie回避眼神，没说话。  
“就，”Lisa继续说，“在副歌部分‘我只想让你知道我在努力’，不就是你现在对彩英做的吗？给她做吃的，照顾她。”  
“可能吧……”Jennie的眼中含着泪水，承认道。  
Lisa继续读，“或者这句‘她们说我的心灵有座牢笼，我被禁锢得浪费了所有可能’，天呐，听着真难受。还有‘我激动时说的话像子弹一样伤人，如今你不知我有多悔恨’，这说的不就是你吗。”  
“嗯，毕竟是我写的，”Jennie叹气，“当然说的是我了。还有，是的，我写的时候想的就是彩英。”  
“‘至少我有在努力’，天啊，Jennie。”Lisa摇摇头，“我们得改变现状。”  
“怎么改变？”Jennie翻了下白眼。

“我不知道，但是，淦！”Lisa声音大起来，“她是你妹妹。而且今天早晨爆发了，跟我说她想和你重归于好，你也希望呀！那你还犹豫什么呢！”  
“Lisa……”Jennie叹了口气。“就算了吧。彩英和我这样已经很多年了，不是说和好就能和好的。”  
“但是你们可以的。”Lisa坚持说，“因为这是你要的，也是她想要的！你都在歌里写了！那种感情是真的。”  
“没错，当然是真的。”Jennie大声说。“但……这很难，知道吗？我们这么多年都一直吵架和无视对方。”  
“那就尽全力去做啊，”Lisa的声音更高了，“该死的，就跟她聊啊！”  
Jennie看了Lisa一会儿，眼中充满了不解。然后笑了。  
“干嘛。”  
“你生气的时候好可爱。”Jennie说道。  
Lisa的脸颊发烫。“什么啊。赶紧和你妹妹和好。”  
“遵命。”Jennie笑着说。

Lisa又和Jennie聊了一会儿，就回家准备一下，等晚上去看Jennie的演出。她在家里等Jennie来接她。  
妈妈走进厨房：“一会儿干嘛去啊，穿的这么正式？”  
Lisa低头看着自己的裙子。“啊？过于正式了吗？”  
“取决于你要去哪。”妈妈调笑她。  
Lisa耸耸肩，“Jennie今晚在酒吧有演出，她五分钟之后来接我。”  
妈妈点点头，和她一起坐在沙发上，“你和Jennie现在在一起有段时间了。”  
“是啊，”Lisa点头说，“时间过得真快。”  
妈妈笑了，“当喜欢上一个人的时候，时间是过得很快。我很高兴你有这样的体验。”  
“嗯，”Lisa局促地笑了一下，“我也很庆幸。”  
“我从来没想过你会这样，”妈妈笑着说，“你把Jennie带回来的时候我高兴到不行，但是后来你们很少见面，我倒感觉不到你们有什么进展。现在我感觉到了，我猜你们应该经常在一起吧。”  
“对，”Lisa表示肯定，“我们现在相处的时间更长了。”  
“智秀和彩英呢？”妈妈问。  
“我会分配我的时间，我也经常见她们。”Lisa让妈妈放心。  
“那当然啦，你现在正和彩英的姐姐约会呢。”妈妈笑了，“你们四个经常一起玩吗？”  
Lisa深吸了一口气，“不啊。彩英和Jennie几乎不说话。”  
“啊，那你很为难啊。”妈妈说，“夹在她们之间。”  
Lisa点点头，“是啊。我很想让她们修复关系，她们都很想，但是没人迈出第一步。”  
妈妈抚摸着Lisa的头发，“如果她们都有这种想法的话，结果不会太差的。”  
“希望如此吧，”Lisa叹了口气，看了眼短信，“Jennie到了，在外面呢。”  
妈妈站起来，“去吧宝贝。玩得开心。”  
Lisa在妈妈脸颊上亲了一下。“晚些见，妈妈，爱你！”  
“我也爱你！”

Serendipity是一家挺小的酒吧，这里的人看上去都或多或少有些文艺。Jennie和几乎每一个人打招呼，Lisa猜这里应该都是常客。  
气氛很轻松，蓝色的灯光照在舞台上的歌手身上——那人正拿着吉他用略带沙哑的声音唱着歌——这让这个地方变得更富神秘感。  
Jennie看见了她的朋友们，她们坐在卡座，Lisa跟Jennie过去。

“嘿！你带Lisa来啦！”涩琪大声说，好像白天没见过一样兴奋。  
“是啊，”Jennie笑着说，“抱歉来得有点晚，今天特别堵车。”  
“没事儿，”珠泫宽慰Jennie，“但你现在最好赶快去后台了，马上就到你了。”  
Jennie看着Lisa：“你自己在这可以吧？”  
“哥们儿，放轻松。”娜琏笑着说，“我们又不会吃了她。”  
Jennie瞪了她一眼。  
“别担心，”泰亨插话，“我们会照顾好她的。”  
Jennie点点头，去后台和工作人员讨论细节了。  
“你听过她唱现场吗？”娜琏坐在Lisa旁边，问她。  
Lisa摇摇头，“我今天才第一次听她的歌。”  
“她很厉害，”珠泫笑着说——Lisa以为她不会笑呢。  
“她真的很厉害，”智旻赞同地说，“她全力以赴，不管是在酒吧表演还是台下只有两个观众。”  
“她要唱几首歌？”Lisa问。  
“这儿一个人最多能唱三首，”涩琪回答，“我知道她写了四首新歌，所以她可能会今天唱两首，下次再唱两首。”  
Lisa点头表示了解。  
“你不来点什么吗？”涩琪问。  
“不过，你到了喝酒的年纪了吗？”娜琏也问。  
“我19岁了。”Lisa皱着眉头回答。  
“好吧，”娜琏笑了，“给你点一杯Mojito吧，行吗？”  
Lisa耸耸肩，她一般都喝啤酒或者鸡尾酒，不过莫吉托也行。“好啊。”  
等娜琏拿着给Lisa点的酒回到座位的时候，舞台的灯光闪了一下，Jennie走上了台，拿着她的吉他。  
“大家好，”Jennie笑着说，人群里响起了欢呼声，“我是金珍妮，今晚我有些新歌要唱给大家！”  
“太好了！”有人喊道。  
Lisa问智旻：“Jennie在这很受欢迎吗？”  
“算是，”他回答，“她经常表演，而且这里都是常客，所以大家都互相认识。”  
Lisa点点头。  
“那么，”Jennie漫不经心地扫着弦，“要给你们唱的第一首歌叫the only，是我觉得孤独的时候写的。这首歌能够安慰我，希望也能安慰你们。要开始了……”  
歌曲的开头很简单，Jennie扫着弦，轻声唱着，前几句犹如耳语一般。我不是今晚唯一孤独的人。  
Lisa已经感受到心痛了。Jennie轻柔地唱着，歌声充满了情绪，Lisa几乎可以感受到Jennie的那些孤独的夜晚，就像她亲身经历过一般。  
“和我脑海中的声音对话，起码它们在倾听，”Jennie唱着，“在这里我可以藏起来，窝在床上，关上百叶窗。”  
Lisa的眼泪在眼睛里打转。她看向周围的人，发现珠泫也一样，涩琪的手指穿过她的头发，抚摸着她的头。Jennie听上去非常悲伤，Lisa想让Jennie永远感受不到孤单。  
歌曲的情绪变得更激烈了一些，在高潮处有一段吉他独奏，结束后曲调又归于最初的柔和。  
“知道不只我一人孤单，我便没那么不安，”Jennie唱了最后一句，“我希望我不是唯一找不到安慰的人。”  
人群开始喝彩，Lisa慢慢地拍着手，有一滴眼泪从她的眼角滑下来。她抽了下鼻子。  
“没事儿吧，小孩儿？”涩琪看着Lisa。  
Lisa摇摇头。  
就连娜琏都看上去很感动，“她情绪表达得真好。”  
“嗯，也就在她唱歌的时候。”泰亨笑着说。  
其他人表示同意。  
Lisa和Jennie目光相对，对着她竖了下大拇指，把Jennie逗笑了。  
“谢谢。”Jennie笑着说，“接下来这首歌……我是想着一个人写的。”  
人群中有了点欢呼声，但Lisa的心跳像停了那么几秒。Jennie说她“不碰感情”，那是她想着谁写的呢……

“这首歌，是关于，当我意识到自己的感觉时，已为时过晚。是我经历过的一些事，我想把它写下来。”Jennie指着Lisa那桌，“实际上泰亨有帮忙写这首。名字叫sweet night，是这样的。”  
Lisa深吸了一口气，她知道自己并不想去听Jennie歌唱某个人，从爱情的角度。她知道为什么。她知道。但是承认就会让这种感情变得更真实，而如果它不那么真实，就不会那么痛。

“现在我的永远已经崩塌，”Jennie充满感情地唱道，“不知道你是否仍然需要我。”

这首歌很好听，Lisa希望自己能好好地欣赏，但是她一直在想这个人是谁。Jennie说她是最近写的这首歌，Lisa不知道这意味着什么。  
“我不知道，你是不是我最好的朋友，想你的思绪汇成一条河流。”Jennie继续唱着，“我想知道是不是感受得到，还是这只是我在一厢情愿。”

Lisa的心被击沉了。Jennie听上去像是坠入了爱河。而且很明显，Jennie和那个人应该很要好，但是Lisa不记得Jennie提起朋友的时候，有提到过哪个她没听过的人。当她听到Jennie唱到“我能不能拉你入怀”的时候，Lisa觉得自己的心碎了。

Lisa感觉到有人一直在看着她，但是她没有抬头。  
“要是我有一天醒来发现爱你更多，”Jennie唱完了副歌的最后一部分，“但我已无法爱你更多。当夜晚来临，我们如同远航的船……”

Lisa抬起头，发现Jennie在看着自己。她努力笑了一下，但是Jennie很快看向了别处。  
人们又开始喝彩，Lisa很庆幸这首歌终于结束了。她打算等一会儿再思考这首歌到底是什么意思，这是一定的，但至少现在它结束了。

“非常感谢，”Jennie笑着说，“现在，还有最后一首。”  
Lisa瞪大了眼睛，“不是说她只会唱两首吗？”  
涩琪耸耸肩，“只是我猜的啦。”

啊，淦。  
“这首歌也是我最近写的，”Jennie笑着，“叫做treacherous。大意是你正陷入一些危险和错误的感情，但还是不管不顾地继续。希望你们喜欢。”

Lisa觉得自己头都要炸了。Jennie最近到底遇到了什么人，会让她有这样的情绪呢？肯定不会是……一定不是啦。

“让你的双唇接近我的，但却不吻上，”Jennie轻轻唱着，“如果我足够聪明就会及时抽身，但你就像流沙令我无法自拔。”  
Lisa不知道为什么，但第一句歌词把她的思绪带回了和妈妈吃饭的那天，Jennie吻了她的嘴角。她叹了口气。  
“我不知道陷入爱情是不是一个选择，”Jennie闭上眼睛，听上去更加伤感和脆弱，“我听到我的心请求你别走。”

Lisa从没见过Jennie这样。但这就是她，Jennie。当她唱着自己的歌词，她将她的心毫无保留地展现出来。她的感情像放在一个盘子上一般，一览无余。

“希望会背叛，而幻想很危险，”Jennie用细细的声音唱完，“你给我的希望也许会背叛……但我喜欢。”  
Lisa跟她其他的朋友一起起身鼓掌。这场表演太棒了，让她直起鸡皮疙瘩。她从小就认识Jennie了，但从未看她像现在这样脆弱，这么袒露自己的心声。Lisa为Jennie可以用音乐表达自己而感到高兴。

当Jennie回到后台后，Lisa坐回到座位上，感觉像Jennie和她谈了几小时的心事一样。  
“她让你心潮澎湃吧？”珠泫问她。  
Lisa没有否定，因为那样就太假了。

几小时后，Jennie和Lisa回到家里，准备睡觉。彩英还没回来，但是智秀告诉Lisa彩英会回家，所以Lisa就在Jennie的房间待着。

在开车回来的路上，Jennie问Lisa喜不喜欢今天的表演，Lisa都找不到合适的词去形容她的感觉。Jennie展示了真实的自己，给Lisa看了自己灵魂的一角，Lisa十分感激她这么做了。  
Lisa想着自己该怎么做才能回报Jennie，但是她不知道。Jennie用音乐表达自己，但是Lisa只有在用舞蹈表达自己的时候，才看上去不那么迟钝。而且从技术上讲她还没选好自己的独舞……Lisa的大脑开始快速地运转。  
“给。”Jennie拿给她换洗的衣服。  
Lisa拿过衣服，去了浴室。她冲了个澡，小心不让头发淋湿，然后换上衣服。上衣Lisa穿着刚刚好；但是裤子穿上去短了点。  
“穿着会不会不舒服？”Jennie问，她也换上了睡衣，“你比我高，但是我又不想去彩英房间给你拿她的衣服。”  
“没事儿，”Lisa耸耸肩，“我不介意。”  
Jennie点点头，坐到床上，看上去不打算睡。虽然现在已经很晚了，可Lisa也不打算睡。

房间中有种奇怪的气氛，她们都觉得应该说点什么。她们都想开口，但是谁都没说话。  
“涩琪说你有四首歌。”Lisa先开口了，“但是你只唱了三首。”  
“嗯，serendipity每个人只能唱三首，”Jennie耸耸肩，“而且我的第四首歌……太私密了。”  
“你唱的歌表达的内容都很私密。”Lisa说。  
“我知道，但这首是我最新的，”Jennie解释道，“就是让我卡住的那首。”  
“怎么呢？”  
“感觉就是那样，”Jennie说道，“其他的歌……都积累了很多年的情绪。但这首，虽然听上去没那么悲，但是对我来说它展现的还是一种脆弱……是关于我最近的感受的。”  
“叫什么名？”  
“Best Part。”Jennie说。  
“我能——”  
“你想——”  
她们都笑了，“你先说。”Jennie说。  
“我想问能不能……”Lisa低头看着手，“我能不能听听。”

Lisa沦陷在Jennie的眼神里，她身上令人安心的味道包围着她们。  
也许是因为太累了，但Lisa从来没像现在一样这么想吻谁。  
Jennie的喉头动了一下，起身去拿来了吉他。  
Lisa和她面对面坐着，她看着吉他，因为她不敢抬头看Jennie，她们离得太近了。特别是在今天的这一切过后。特别是今天Jennie向她敞开了心扉。特别是，Lisa仿佛意识到了一些事。  
“这首歌是这样的，”Jennie轻声说道，开始扫动琴弦。  
Lisa认真地听着。

“你是我清晨需要的咖啡，你是瓢泼大雨时我心里的那道阳光，”Jennie用一种不寻常的声音唱着，“可不可以把你交给我？”  
Lisa听着，不由自主地想到她们在一起的那些片段：她去Jennie打工的咖啡厅找她的片段，下雨天她和Jennie一起被困在便利店的片段。

“我想知道你有多美，你知道我懂得你的美，”Jennie抬头，不再看吉他，“我知道你是一颗巨星。”  
Lisa的思绪回到自己情绪低落，Jennie安慰她的那个时候：Jennie比自己还更相信自己。

“我会跟随你的步伐，陪你到海角天涯，”Jennie唱到，“如果生活是部电影，你就是最精彩的情节。”  
Lisa那些不现实的计划，她计划的假约会，而Jennie当时就同意了。

“是日出，是你棕色的眼眸，你是我想要的唯一。”  
Jennie在说她最喜欢的颜色是Lisa瞳孔的颜色，那是几周前她们在Lisa家门前Jennie告诉她的。

“当我困在沙漠，你就是我的水分；当我头痛欲裂，你是止痛的良药。”  
那天晚上她递给Lisa的阿司匹林。

“如果你也爱我，你能否说些什么，”Jennie抬起头。Lisa也抬起头。

在Jennie泛泪的眼中有着千万个疑问，也许Lisa此刻知道所有的答案。

“如果你也爱我，你能否，”Jennie轻声唱道，“你能否……”

Lisa把Jennie的吉他放到一边，一只手环抱着Jennie，另一只抚过Jennie的脸。  
Jennie看着Lisa的眼睛，又看向她的嘴唇——她的问题和答案都在这一个动作里。

Lisa吻住了她。  
她们吻着对方，Lisa尝到Jennie先前用的樱桃味唇膏的味道。  
Jennie的嘴唇很柔软，很安心。Lisa没有急着加重这个吻——只是吻着她就已经十分满足。她的手慢慢探索着Jennie的身体，那些未知的领域。  
Jennie环绕着Lisa的脖子，稍微转头，找到了更好的角度。她舔了一下Lisa的嘴唇，请求同意。Lisa张开嘴。  
Jennie先是紧紧抱着Lisa，然后松手，一只手放在Lisa的肩上，另一只搂着Lisa的脖颈。  
她们逐渐加快了这个吻，漫无目的但又小心翼翼地摸索着对方的身体，唇舌交融。  
Lisa结束了这个吻，深吸了一口气。她看到Jennie的脸红透了，她的瞳孔放大，喘息着。她们的嘴唇上还有一丝唾液相连。  
Lisa再次吻上她，她的手覆上Jennie纤细的腰。Jennie坐到Lisa的腿上，双手环绕着Lisa的脖子。她们持续吻着，Lisa将Jennie抱得更紧。

她们停下来，看着对方。  
“为什么……”Jennie咕哝着。  
Lisa轻声回应：“为了练习？”  
Jennie的眼神变了。“……哦，对，当然了，不然呢。”  
“对啊，”Lisa晃了晃脑袋，“我没想，我不是……”

有人敲门。  
Lisa和Jennie迅速分开了。  
“Lisa在吗？”彩英在门外问。  
Lisa看了Jennie一眼，她正假装自己在忙着什么，整理着头发和床。  
“在。”Lisa回答，声音有些沙哑。  
“你出来呗？”彩英说，“我有话跟你说。”  
Lisa看着Jennie，Jennie点点头。  
“来了。”Lisa回复道，看着Jennie。  
“去吧。”Jennie朝Lisa点头。  
Lisa也点头：“……晚安。”  
“晚安，Lisa。”

Lisa叹了口气，走出了房间，彩英站在走廊。  
彩英看了Lisa一眼，Lisa晃了晃头。她还没准备好说这些。  
彩英牵起Lisa的手，把她拽去楼下的露台，“我泡了茶。”  
“谢了，”Lisa坐下，拿起马克杯准备喝茶。  
“Lili，”彩英在Lisa对面坐下，“今天早晨的事，我很抱歉。”  
“我知道，”Lisa摇摇头，“没关系的，彩英。”  
“有关系。”彩英也摇摇头，“我是个差劲的朋友。”  
“我不应该尝试着解决你自己的问题，”Lisa坚持说着，“这是你的家事，我没资格过问。”

“好吧，但是我不应该让你因为跟我姐相处得好而感到内疚。”彩英继续说着，“而且……我是说……我们关系差不是你的错。我知道这不是你的错，但是我很生气，很嫉妒，就朝你发泄……我不应该这样。”  
“彩英，”Lisa摸摸彩英的手，“我了解你。我知道你不是有意的，我也理解你的想法。我不认为你需要道歉，但是如果你坚持的话……我接受。我原谅你。”  
彩英笑了：“我爱你。”  
Lisa也笑了：“我也爱你，傻瓜。”  
“我真的真的很抱歉。”彩英重复着，“但是我……跟智秀聊了聊……也许我和我姐也不是无药可救了。”  
“当然不是了！”Lisa高兴地说，“彩英，我跟她聊了，相信我，她爱你。她想要补偿你。”  
“真的？”彩英睁大眼睛，眼睛里充满希望。  
“真的。”Lisa笑着说，“她跟你的想法一样。”  
“那……你今晚别走了呗？”彩英说，“然后明天早晨你可以帮我……”  
“帮你什么？”  
“跟我姐，”彩英解释，“你俩关系好，帮帮我。”  
Lisa笑了，“你不需要我帮，不过可以，明天我们想想办法。”  
“谢谢你，Lili。”彩英站起来，越过桌子握了握Lisa的手，弯腰给了她一个拥抱，“你最好了。”  
Lisa摇了摇头。“不用谢我，”说完也站了起来，“走吧，我们睡觉去吧。”  
“啊对了……”彩英在楼梯上问，“你穿的是她的衣服？”  
“对啊。”  
“你是不是有什么事儿没告诉我啊？”彩英半开玩笑地问。  
我刚刚人生第一次和人接吻。和你姐。  
“没有啊，”Lisa摇摇头，“什么事儿都没有。”  
我多想告诉你啊……


	4. Chapter 4

一滴汗从Lisa的鬓角流下来，Lisa没有理会。  
她一边看着镜子里的自己一边通过练习旧的舞蹈来热身。Lisa在想，是不是和Jennie接吻后，她内心感受到了一些新情感的缘故；她的舞风变得更加成熟了。  
她觉得自己长大了，她可以明显感觉到变化；但可能只有她自己感受得到。没人注意到她有什么不同（起码现在Lisa觉得）。她不知道该怎么形容，但她觉得她在过去几个月成长的速度比过去十几年都要多。  
音乐停止了，Lisa叹了口气。她看着自己。别人可以看出她的变化吗？当她想到那个吻，她的脸颊就不自觉地变红；当她的思绪回到Jennie小小的房间、她的吉他和她甜美的嗓音时，身体里就会燃起一股热热的感觉。

她满脑子都在想着这个。  
还有就是，她十分愿意再来一次。

“你还得练多久？”  
Lisa吓了一跳，转头从看着Yeri。她把门开了一个缝，问Lisa。  
“不知道啊，干嘛？”  
“我们要去吃披萨，庆祝一下。”Yeri解释道，“来不？”  
Lisa摇摇头，“不了，我还得搞我的编舞呢。”  
“还没弄完？”Yeri皱着眉问，“你都弄了好多天啦。”  
Lisa点点头，“知道啊，但是还不够完美。”  
Yeri耸耸肩，“那就祝你好运喽。”  
“晚安。”Lisa回道，然后走到连着音响的笔记本电脑旁。  
她点开一个文件夹，那里有一首曲子。她打算将这首曲子当作舞蹈的配乐。  
做这个决定倒是不难，但执行起来不简单，不过Lisa设法做到了。

她完美地制定了这个计划：首先，她派彩英去Jennie的房间，把Jennie的歌Best Part拷贝到U盘上；然后她通过Jennie的instagram联系了珠泫。最后，Lisa和珠泫见面，跟她讲了她的计划，并且求珠泫帮忙——不过珠泫很轻易就答应了。等珠泫完成了任务，就把曲子传回给Lisa。现在Lisa需要做的就是练习她编出来的舞蹈了。

Lisa不止一次怀疑自己是不是做得有点过。她说不准Jennie是会喜欢这个惊喜，还是会为了她没经允许就使用她的曲子、偷偷求她的朋友给曲子做了点改编以适应表演而不高兴。  
她不知道后果会是怎样，但是她想，如果Jennie不喜欢，她们就会假装分手，再也不说话。虽然过程会有点难过，但这样她们也算完回到她们本来的状态了。  
Lisa吁了一口气，绑起头发，又听了一遍这首歌。珠泫没有改编太多：她只是加入了更加清晰的节拍，但是保留了歌曲要表达的亲密感觉。

Lisa先前并没想到她会采用这个舞种。她平时更习惯街舞、hiphop等激烈和需要控制力的舞蹈动作，但这次她用尽了她当下了解的一切关于舞蹈的知识，制作了一支和以往比起来节奏更慢的编舞，但是看起来更加私密和诱惑。

要是放在去年，她可能不太好意思跳这种舞，但现在她更自信了——无论是对自己的外表还是技艺。  
演出安排在两天之后，Lisa已经给老师看过了这支舞，得到了非常高的评价：无论是在完美的技艺展现上，还是走出舒适圈这件事儿上。

她看了一眼表，才意识到自己已经在练舞室待了太长时间了。Lisa觉得自己现在没必要透支体力了，她对自己的能力十分自信。  
Lisa尽可能将练舞室镜子上的雾气擦干净，然后回房间去洗澡。她没过多久就睡着了。

在演出的前一天，谁都不能去练舞室练习，因为老师要确保大家的体力都在最佳状态、不要受伤，所以就索性明令禁止在演出前一天练舞了。

Lisa计划跟朋友们一起吃午饭，所以她去了彩英家。  
她按了门铃，智秀开了门，智秀脸上挂着非常灿烂的笑容。  
“怎么啦？” Lisa问。  
智秀瞥了一眼里面，“彩英和Jennie在做饭呢。一起。”  
“啥？”Lisa吃惊地问。  
“是不是！”智秀喊道，一点也没尝试压制自己的兴奋，“我来了之后看见她们已经在厨房了。而且没有吵架！Lisa！”  
“什么时候开始的啊？” Lisa瞪圆了眼睛。  
“不知道啊！”智秀笑了，“我就知道那天你在这过夜了，然后彩英准备跟Jennie聊聊，但是后来发生了什么她没再说了，我还以为事情不顺利呢。还好我猜得不对。”  
“她们说话了吗？”Lisa问。  
“不算说了，”智秀耸耸肩，“Jennie在教彩英怎么做煎薄饼呢，但是彩英帮Jennie称食材了。”  
“啊，”Lisa点点头，“向前一大步啊。”  
“确实，”智秀表示同意，“她们能共处一室已经活久见了，但是一起做吃的？哇哦。”  
Lisa咯咯笑起来。  
彩英也没跟Lisa讲后续，但是她是从Jennie那得到的消息。  
Lisa在彩英家过夜的那天，她在离开前跟彩英谈了谈，然后Jennie在晚饭时间打给了Lisa。她告诉Lisa彩英敲了她的门，问她在干嘛。Jennie说她正在写一首歌，彩英就留在Jennie房间里听了一会儿，还帮她给旋律提了点意见。

从那次以后她们的关系就变得越来越好。Jennie在给Lisa打电话讲这些的时候一直在哭，说这些就像是一场梦。她们还是没好好地谈一谈所有的事；但是她们的关系确实有了质的提升。

Lisa晃了晃脑袋，走进了厨房。“hello，”她在彩英脸上轻轻亲了一下。  
然后她看向Jennie。Jennie身上穿了一件有油污的围裙，头发乱乱地盘成一个发髻，但是她表情轻松的脸上有着难得一见的幸福神色。

“嘿，Lisa，”Jennie笑着说，“明天的演出准备好了吗？”  
Lisa耸耸肩，“是，也不是。”  
“拜托，”Jennie假装翻了个白眼，“你明天肯定是最闪耀的那个。”  
“对啊，”彩英也表示同意，“你是你们学校最优秀的舞者啊。”  
Jennie指着彩英，“谢谢，我也经常这么说。”  
彩英笑了，“Lisa就是太固执了。”  
“可不是嘛。”Jennie叹了口气。  
“啊……我不确定我喜不喜欢你俩现在这个状态。”Lisa抱怨了一句，其他三人都笑了。

一小时之后，她们都在一起吃着午饭。Lisa从来没想过Jennie会这么融入她们，因为这么多年来一直是她们三个在一起玩。现在，Jennie跟智秀一样扮演成熟的角色，而Lisa和彩英时不时拌拌嘴（开玩笑那种，彩英一直对Lisa很好）。

Jennie就像那一块丢了很久的拼图。Lisa很纳闷为什么那么多年前她们会分道扬镳。

等她们吃完了午饭、洗完了碗，智秀建议大家一起看部电影。  
“我就不看啦。”Lisa叹了口气，“我妈一会儿来接我。”  
“哦对。”智秀点点头。  
有那么一瞬间，房间里的气氛变了。她们都知道Lisa为什么一会儿得走。  
彩英走过来，拥抱了Lisa。“没事的。”  
智秀也拥抱了Lisa，但是她什么都没说，就在额头上亲了她一下。  
Jennie看着Lisa，不确定是不是要抱她。  
彩英和智秀心有灵犀地交换了一下眼神（要么就是用心灵感应互相说了什么），然后就去厨房了。  
Jennie走了过来，Lisa觉得自己难以呼吸。她还想着她们的那个吻，她们当时离的那么近，还有那天在Jennie房间里的气氛。她甜美的声音，和她说的话，Lisa想要——不，Lisa需要Jennie做点什么。

而Jennie只是紧紧地拥抱了Lisa，“会没事的。”  
Lisa点点头，松开了抱住Jennie 娇小身体的手。  
Jennie抬头看着Lisa，她的眼睛闪烁着，仔细地端详着Lisa的脸。  
Lisa准备开口说点什么，门外响起了汽车喇叭声。妈妈和弟弟来接她了。

“我该走了。”Lisa重新呼吸了几下，身体却没动。  
“去吧。”Jennie点点头，好像也没打算让Lisa走。  
“我——”Lisa开口道，“那天晚上我说的——”  
“没关系，”Jennie稍稍站开了点，“改天再说。”  
Lisa点点头，“那我走了。”  
“明天见。”Jennie笑着说，“我会坐在第一排的。”  
“明天见。”Lisa也笑了，然后离开了。

她钻进车里，试图让自己平静下来。她不太清楚为什么自己想要跟Jennie谈谈那个吻。她很庆幸Jennie打断了她——不然她不知该怎么解释她的理智与情感间的激烈斗争。  
“午饭吃得好吗？”妈妈启动了车子。  
Lisa点点头，“嗯，还有呢，Jennie和彩英和好了。”  
“太好啦。”妈妈笑了。  
Ten没说话，但是从他的表情，Lisa可以看出他在想什么。对于他们所有人来说，今天都是个沉重的日子，但是Ten总是最难过。毕竟Ten是年龄最小的那个，还没来的及跟爸爸更多地相处，爸爸就离开了。  
Lisa握了握Ten的手。

等她们到达了公墓，妈妈停下了车，Lisa和Ten和往年一样，挑了两束花。  
Lisa每一次都挑一种花：一小束紫色的勿忘我。  
而Ten每年都会换一种花，这次他挑了水仙，因为他听说水仙的花语是“永生”。  
Lisa在这一刻差点控制不住情绪了，不过“永生”是有道理的：只要她们记得爸爸，爸爸就永远活在她们心里。  
Lisa和妈妈、弟弟来到爸爸的墓碑前，这一切都已经轻车熟路了。她们不会错过每一年的祭日，但是除此之外，只要她们想来，一年之中还会来几次。  
Ten先去了墓碑那里，Lisa和妈妈在远一点的地方等。  
Lisa看见他哭了，但是他是笑着哭的，所以Lisa觉得不必太过担心。  
过了一会儿，轮到Lisa过去。  
她看着爸爸的墓碑，看着爸爸的名字，和她们为他选的遗照。Lisa深吸了一口气。

“嗨，老爸。”Lisa笑着说，声音开始颤抖，“我没多久之前来看过你，但是那次之后发生了很多事。第一件事儿，我终于毕业了，你为我感到骄傲吗？我明天有毕业演出，然后，就看命运是怎么安排了。”  
她深呼吸了一下，看着她的花，“可能我应该换种花，每次我都给你带这个，但是……我需要这个。我需要这该死的花，因为到今年，你离开我们的日子就比和我们在一起的日子还要多了……我能记得的越来越少。我知道你会告诉我这很正常，但是我不喜欢这种感觉。我永远都不会忘记你。”  
Lisa现在完全抑制不住泪水，“我好想你。你总是知道该怎么劝我。即使当时我还很小，有很多话听不懂。但是我记得一件事儿……你因为我撒谎而责骂过我。当我问你撒谎是不是一件坏事儿，你告诉我只有谎言伤害到人的时候才是件坏事儿。爸爸，我正在骗妈妈和Ten。我最近撒了很多谎……我也骗了我自己。”  
Lisa紧张地把玩着头发，“为了让妈妈开心，我骗她说我在谈恋爱。我求Jennie帮我——你记得她吧？是你给她讲了很多关于星星的事，你还让我们用你的望远镜看星空。我求Jennie假装跟我谈恋爱。其实不算一个坏的谎言对吧？但是为什么我觉得我在伤害她？为什么我觉得我的心好痛？我不知道该怎么办……”  
Lisa停了一会儿，用手擦干眼泪，“我不知道怎么办。我需要你的建议。我不想妈妈因为一个谎言而高兴。我不想要Jennie一直帮我，但我也不想回到之前那样。或者只和她做朋友……在发生了这么多事之后。特别是在……我意识到我不想只当她的朋友之后。我一直假装这段感情，因为我喜欢和她在一起的感觉，我害怕当一切结束了之后会发生的事。所以我就总是提起分手的事，来提醒我自己，但是爸爸……这一切太让人沉迷了。她对我太好了。”  
Lisa抽了抽鼻子，“我知道要是你在这，你一定知道该和我说什么……但是没关系，你一直在看着我长大，现在到我学着自己解决难题了。你明天会看我的演出吧？我敢说你一定会为我骄傲的，毕竟是你让我喜欢上跳舞的。”  
Lisa站起来，“我爱你，我也很想你。安息吧，老爸。”

Lisa走回去。在妈妈过去墓碑那里的时候，Lisa拥抱了哭泣的Ten。  
她看了天空一眼，决意向爸爸展示她的进步。

第二天晚上，Lisa站在舞台上，往台下的人群看了一眼，很快就找到了自己的朋友们。  
就像Jennie说的，她们坐在第一排。Lisa看到她坐在彩英、智秀和妈妈旁边。Ten和一群人（她猜是泰容请来的朋友们）坐在第三排。  
虽然Lisa一向认为自己是个蛮情绪化的人，但是在这种大事儿上Lisa很少会让情绪左右自己。她对自己十分有信心，她是一个关注所有细节的完美主义者。如果过去的几周她没有倾尽全力练习的话，她现在应该焦虑到浑身发抖了。所幸她有努力练习。  
Yeri告诉Lisa她非常羡慕Lisa这一点。因为……的确，Lisa是那种光看动物视频都会爆哭的人，但在大型演出面前，她的神经如钢铁般坚硬。  
Lisa看了一眼镜子里的自己。她现在穿着第一个节目的衣服，第一个节目她将和同年级的所有人一起表演。  
她看着所有的同学们，心里想着她和所有人共度的时光——几乎可以算是在一起生活了四年。她可以保证，每一个人都和初见的时候有了很大的变化：她们都长大了、进步了，Lisa为所有人坚持了这么久而感到骄傲——虽然她不是和所有人都那么亲密。  
她整理了一下刘海，看着镜子里的自己，想着那些迫不及待看她跳舞的那些她爱的人。  
音乐终于开始了，她们开始在台上站起队形，Lisa的脸上终于有了笑容。

“快点快点，”负责服装的宋老师对Lisa说。  
Lisa用一秒钟的时间喘了口气，然后跟其他女孩儿去了化妆间。

她们完成了一开场的团体舞，是一支街舞。在歌曲的最后一部分，Lisa骄傲地站在中心位，剧场响起了激烈的掌声。  
随后她们赶紧下台，让三年级的学生们上台表演。  
然后Lisa参加了女生舞，在这个舞台，她更多地展示了她的hiphop功底，不过这次她加入了点比较诱惑的动作。  
当男生们在台上表演的时候，Lisa又换上了她和Yeri的双人舞的衣服——老师们给了她们这个表演的机会，因为她和Yeri是同年级里排名最高的两名女生。  
她们的舞台配合得特别好——动作几乎可以算是完全同步了——她们练了一遍又一遍，那些动作和旋律已经深深地刻在了脑子里。

现在，最后一次，Lisa需要换下衣服，在重新化一个不同的妆。宋老师在Lisa脱下第三套服装的时候，准备好了Lisa即将要穿的第四套衣服。Lisa用手给自己扇了扇风。  
男生的双人舞刚刚结束，Lisa可以听见观众的鼓掌声。她叹了口气。  
现在校长将要发表一个讲话，给同学们换衣服和休息的时间，她们中有的人需要返场表演。  
需要返场表演的人有Lisa和泰容——作为排名最高的两个学生，他们都需要表演独舞。在那之后，他们俩人要作为团队上来再表演一次最初的舞蹈。然后校长会感谢所有的来宾、祝贺他们毕业，然后一切就都结束了。  
Lisa生命里的四年，那当中的所有一切，都将在一小时后画上句号。再也没有宿舍生活，不需要和其他人同龄人分享生活空间，也没有需要学习的课程和严格的长时间训练了。  
Lisa晃晃头，把这些不必要的想法赶出脑海。现在还不是时候。  
她的最后一套服装比之前的都简单很多。她只选了一件浅蓝色的长袖露脐装，黑色短裤和高跟长靴。她没有做发型，妆也很简单。  
当和老师们讨论细节时，她坚持要一切从简。她不想要高调的服装和妆容来转移观众的注意力。她想要确保所有人都能明白她的表演对她来说意味着什么，她不想加入过多的装饰，她想要最真实的自己。

毕竟，那是Jennie的歌所表达的意思。

Lisa的表演只为了一个人。她会为了她表演这只舞蹈，仿佛房间里只有她们两个。

“泰容马上就跳完了，”Yeri进了化妆间，“马上到你了。”  
Lisa点点头，跟Yeri去候场。  
“啊好羡慕那些观众啊，我也想在观众席看你跳。”Yeri抱怨道，“你一直保密，我都不知道你选的哪首歌。”  
Lisa笑了，“别叽歪啦。我会让我妈把她拍的视频发给你，行了吧？”  
“好吧，”Yeri点点头，“祝你好运。”  
Lisa揉乱了Yeri的头发，“谢了，小不点儿。”  
Yeri翻了个白眼，鼓励性地拍了下Lisa的屁股就离开了。

Lisa深吸了一口气。表演时间到。  
当她收到上台的指令后，Lisa进入了表演状态。她不去想任何事，脑中只有她听了无数遍的那首歌。  
她都不用去想下一个动作是什么，那么多个小时的练习把所有的动作都刻在了她的身体里。

她流畅地完成着一个又一个动作，比以往的练习更加优雅、富有激情——但每个动作都完美卡在珠泫加入的节拍上。她用表情配合着Jennie写的每一句歌词。有时还对着口型。  
时间过得比想象中快，歌曲马上就结束了，她跪在地板上，身体慢慢滑下去，贴近地板，眼神坚定。

最终，在歌曲结束的三秒之后，舞台的灯光熄灭了，她鼓起勇气瞥了一眼Jennie。  
她没时间去想Jennie睁大的眼睛意味着什么，因为已经有人把她扶起来带到后台去了。  
现在她完成了所有的任务，她把自己从表演时的“行刑者”状态中调整出来。  
她忍不住觉得有什么不对劲。她花了大概十分钟时间再次想了一下在Jennie不知情的情况下使用她的歌跳舞是不是个正确的选择。  
在她们上台返场表演的时候她还在想这个问题。  
当校长恭喜她们的时候，Lisa简单地鞠了个躬，忍住不往第一排看。  
她匆忙地赶回化妆室，第一个洗完了澡。她觉得很不安，开始质疑一切。

她急匆匆地走到外面，所有被邀请的人现在都站在外面——她很快就在人群中看到了Jennie——她在离人群稍微远一些的地方站着，站得有些隐蔽，在靠墙抽着烟。  
Lisa也看到了妈妈、弟弟和朋友们，但是决定一会儿再找她们。  
她得先和Jennie说话，她得知道Jennie对她的表演怎么看。  
Lisa大步走向Jennie，Jennie抬起头，好像不用看就知道来人是Lisa似的。  
“嘿……”Lisa试探地说，她的心在狂跳。  
有那么一瞬间，Jennie看上去有点震惊，然后她扔掉了烟，张开双臂，拥抱了Lisa。  
“你跳得真棒，”Jennie的声音听上去有点哭腔，她伸手理着Lisa的头发，“你跳得太，太好了。你是个巨星，Lisa。没人能像你一样在舞台上闪耀。”

Lisa终于可以呼吸了——她闻到了Jennie香水的味道。  
Jennie不讨厌我的表演。她不讨厌我的舞蹈。她没生气。她在夸她。  
“认真的，”Jennie继续说，仍然紧紧抱着Lisa，“你将来会大有作为的，你知道吧？你在台上的时候，人们的目光很难注意到其他人。你……你太他妈漂亮了。太美了。”  
Lisa眼含泪水。她看着Jennie，“你没生气？”  
Jennie皱了下眉，松开Lisa，“我为什么生气啊？”  
“我用了你的歌，”Lisa耸耸肩，“没有征求你的同意。”  
Jennie笑了，宠溺地说：“没关系啊，我喜欢。还有，混音是你做的吗？做得很好。”  
“不是，是珠泫做的。”Lisa诚实地回答。  
Jennie笑了，“所以除了我所有人都有参与喽？”  
“算是吧。”Lisa说。  
Jennie露出了一个大大的笑容，大到脸颊都会酸痛的程度：“我很高兴你那么喜欢这首歌，还拿它当舞蹈配乐。”  
“我是喜欢这首歌，”Lisa承认，“但是我不仅仅是因为喜欢它才选的。”  
“什么意思？”Jennie皱着眉头问。  
“我……这是我向你致敬的方式，我想向你表达感谢。”Lisa低头看着地板，“你让我进入你的世界，而我……我想为你做点什么。刚刚的表演……是为了你跳的。”  
Jennie瞪大了眼睛。“什么？”  
“过去的几个月你帮了我很多。”Lisa解释道，“我说不好……你说你喜欢看我跳舞所以我就……想要做这个回馈你。”  
“Lisa……”Jennie的眼睛泛起了泪水，“你是说你在这么重要的晚上，在这么多星探面前，跳了这个舞蹈……是为了我？”  
Lisa点点头，“为什么这么不相信呀？你棒极了。”  
Jennie捂着脸，“你可真是的……”  
Lisa笑了，她突然有了信心。她把Jennie的手从她脸上拿下来，一只手握着Jennie的手，另一只帮Jennie擦干眼泪。  
“咱俩就跟身份互换了一样，”Lisa笑着说，“一般都是我痛哭流涕的。”  
Jennie被逗笑了，“可不。嗯，这样就公平了。”  
“是呀。”Lisa耸耸肩，灿烂地笑着。  
Jennie点了点头，脸上混着幸福的表情和泪水。  
“可别哭啦，”Lisa笑着，“再哭你的坏名声可毁于一旦啦。”  
Jennie笑起来，假装打了一下Lisa的胳膊，“我压根都没有什么坏名声。”  
“对，”Lisa点点头，“你一直很好很好。我很抱歉这么多年才意识到这一点。”  
“是我的错，”Jennie耸耸肩，“我……”

“Lisa，你在这儿啊！”  
Lisa转过身，看见妈妈向她走过来，彩英和智秀跟在后面。  
Lisa在心里抱怨了一句。她准备去找她们的，但是她真的很想知道Jennie要说什么。那可能是Lisa等了很多年的一个解释。

“妈，”Lisa露出笑容，拥抱了妈妈。  
“你表现得太棒啦，宝贝。”妈妈笑了，摸着Lisa的头。  
“你表现得最好。”彩英也拥抱了Lisa。  
智秀宠溺地笑着：“你绝对是全场最佳。特别是最后一支舞，天呐，简直了。”  
“哎呀行啦。”Lisa笑着说。  
“你们要来我家吗？”Lisa的妈妈问，“Ten今天不回家，你们可以点点吃的，在我家睡。”  
智秀和彩英马上同意了。  
“还是Lisa想和她女朋友一起呀？”妈妈试探地说。  
Lisa的脸像着火了一般：“妈！”  
“抱歉，”妈妈笑着说，“但是你真应该看看当时她看你表演时的表情。她一定非常为你骄傲。”  
“确实。”Jennie点点头，她牵着Lisa的手，和她十指相扣。  
“随便吧，”Lisa假装为难地吐了口气，所有人都笑了，“回家吧，我想吃中餐。”  
“我没问题。”彩英耸耸肩。  
“太好了，”Lisa的妈妈拍了下手，“上车吧。”  
一行人往停车场走去。Lisa还握着Jennie的手。  
“嘿，”Jennie小声说，“如果你只想和彩英和智秀待着的话，我可以编个什么理由。”  
Lisa皱起了眉头。“啥？你当然得来了！”  
“好的，”Jennie笑了，恢复了正常音量，“不过我有点事儿得先跑个腿儿。”  
“没关系。”Lisa的妈妈说，“你开车来的吧？”  
Jennie点点头。  
“那我就先载她们三个回去，”妈妈说，“等你忙完了再过来。”  
“没问题。”Jennie点了点头。  
“我们帮你点点什么呢？”智秀问Jennie。  
Jennie抑制不住地笑着说：“问彩英，她知道我爱吃什么。”  
彩英的脸上洋溢着一个大大的笑容：“当然啦。”  
“那就靠你啦。”Jennie揉了揉彩英的头，跟她们道了别，朝自己的车子走去。

Lisa上了车，看着彩英：“你们俩这是真的和好了？”  
彩英笑着点点头，听上去就快哭了：“我们就……多相处了一些时间。一开始有点怪怪的，后来我们就聊了聊，情况就变好了。我们又认真谈了一次，她跟我讲了所有的事，现在……现在我觉得我终于又有姐姐了。你说得对，她非常关心我，也会鼓励我。这几周我才知道我多想她。这都是你的功劳。”  
Lisa否定了彩英：“没有我的话你们最终也会和好的。你们都想要和好……我只是个催化剂而已。”  
“不过，”彩英看着Lisa，“还是很谢谢你……我真的很想她。”  
Lisa抚摸着彩英的手臂，“真高兴你们之间没问题了。”  
智秀从后视镜看着她们，脸上带着欣慰的笑。

几分钟之后，Lisa洗好了澡，换上睡衣，和大家一起坐在电视前。  
门铃响了，Lisa马上笑了起来，心里想着到底是什么事儿这么重要，需要Jennie一定要在今天办完。  
她跑着去开门，看到叫门的人是送外卖的人，微微皱了一下眉。外卖员把食物递给Lisa，Lisa用妈妈留给她们的钱付给了他（她坚持要请客），然后关上了门。  
“终于到了，”彩英从沙发上站起来，打开所有的外卖袋子。  
“我们得等Jennie来了再吃，”智秀提醒彩英，也起身让彩英别再另外打开其他的几个盒子。  
“哦对啊，”彩英点点头，“以前一直是我们三个，都习惯了。”  
“没关系，”智秀说道，还在彩英脸颊上亲了一下，“一切都很新鲜，你需要时间适应。”  
Lisa表示同意。“Jennie到底什么时候过来啊？”  
“你怎么还问我们呢？”智秀逗Lisa，“你和她不是最亲近吗。”  
“这点我和彩英还有待商榷。”Lisa说。  
彩英翻了个白眼，“拜托，你和Jennie已经亲近好几个月了。”  
“我们可没有。”  
“无所谓啦，”智秀看了眼Lisa，“我是说，朋友之间这样很正常吧。你们是朋友吧？”  
Lisa皱了皱眉，表示不喜欢智秀仿佛在暗示什么的语气：“是啊，不然还能是——”  
门铃响了，Lisa赶紧跑去开门，差点摔倒。智秀和彩英见状交换了一个眼神，挑了挑眉。  
“嘿，”Lisa喘着气，开了门。  
“嘿，”Jennie笑着说，“好香啊。”  
“嗯，”Lisa让Jennie进来，“吃的到了。”  
Jennie脱下鞋子去厨房桌子拿外卖。她们把外卖拿到客厅，打开Netflix，准备在吃东西的时候看点什么。

一个小时过后，彩英和智秀抱在一起睡着了，Lisa靠在Jennie肩上打着瞌睡。  
“嘿，”Jennie小声说。  
“嗯？”Lisa问，都没睁开眼睛。  
“我有东西给你。”  
“什么呀？”Lisa睁开眼睛，跟Jennie来到厨房。  
Jennie的表情纠结了一会儿，随后叹了口气，从包里拿出一张CD，递给Lisa。  
“我想给你做张盘卡带来着，但是这又不是1994年。”Jennie耸耸肩。  
Lisa睡意全无，“你给我做了张CD？”  
Jennie点点头，“看你为毕业表演这么努力，我有被你激励到。我就在这段时间尽可能写了些新歌，嗯，都在这里了。”  
“都是新歌？”Lisa吃惊地问。  
Jennie笑了，“对呀。因为你是我创作的催化剂，我觉得应该先给你听听。”  
Lisa又要流眼泪了。“谢谢你，我等不及要听了。”  
Jennie的脸有些红了，“其实也没什么啦。”  
但看到Jennie在紧张地咬着嘴唇，Lisa知道Jennie并不真正觉得这“没什么”。

“我明天一起床就听。”Lisa打了个哈欠。  
“好哇，”Jennie笑了，“回房间去吧，我去叫彩英和智秀，让她们去Ten房间睡。我睡沙发。”  
“你可以跟我睡呀，”Lisa太困了，都没注意措辞，但是她及时补充了，“我是说……如果明天早晨妈妈醒来看见你睡在沙发上，不会觉得奇怪吗。”  
Jennie看向别处。“也对……”  
“走吧，”Lisa抓着Jennie的胳膊，把她拽去客厅。  
她们叫醒了智秀和彩英，她们就去了Ten的房间，Jennie和Lisa回了Lisa的房间。  
Lisa把CD放在床头柜上，躺了下来。Jennie也躺下来。  
Lisa准备开口说点什么，Jennie却先开口了：“今天你太累了，睡吧。”  
“好吧。”Lisa点点头，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
但是Lisa睡不着。  
“别老动来动去。”Jennie叹了口气。  
“抱歉……”Lisa小声咕哝了一句。她感到很温暖、满足，但同时也很不安。  
可能是因为她太累、太激动，但她终于鼓起勇气问了那个存在她心里很多年的问题：“Jennie……你为什么突然不和我们玩了？”  
Jennie抬头看着Lisa，睁大了眼睛。“啊？”  
“你从来都没告诉我们，”Lisa耸耸肩，“小时候我们那么亲近……为什么你突然对我们那么凶？为什么要把我们推开呢？”  
“我们就不能睡觉吗？”Jennie说。  
“你为什么不想告诉我呢？”Lisa叹了口气，“心里一直有着秘密，你难道不累吗？”  
“你不累吗？”Jennie反驳。  
“我累什么啊？”  
“我们的假恋情，”Jennie耸耸肩，“你不觉得累吗？”  
“每次都这么改变话题拖延时间，你不累吗？”Lisa反问，“我那时真的很伤心，你知道吗？难道我不应该知道真相吗？还是说我应该用余生都在想是不是我做错了你才不理我的？”  
“什么？”Jennie坐起来，“为什么觉得是你的错？”  
Lisa耸耸肩，也坐了起来，“我不知道啊，你都没告诉我们原因，所以这些年我想了很多种理论。”  
Jennie叹了口气。“好吧，我告诉你。”  
Lisa看着Jennie，“真的？”

Jennie做了个深呼吸，“其实挺傻的……我说的时候你要想着我那时候只是个青春期小孩。”  
“当然。”Lisa点点头。  
“你们是我最好的朋友，”Jennie解释道，“所以当我的同学问我放假都干了什么之类的，我总会提到你们。……当时是在中学，所以他们就都嘲笑我，因为我跟比我年纪小的人在一起玩。所以我觉得很烦恼，我想让同龄人尊敬我……不过这不是全部的原因。”  
Lisa皱着眉头继续听着。  
“我刚才说了，我经常谈论你们——特别是你，Lisa。”Jennie低头看着手，“因为你那时候刚开始学跳舞，我觉得那很棒。然后班上就有一个同学说我爱上你了。”  
Lisa吸了口气。  
“肯定不是真的了，”Jennie解释道，“我是说，我们都还是小孩，我只是觉得你是个很棒的女生，即使那么小，你也非常强大、是个舞蹈神童。我为你感到骄傲……站在一个姐姐的角度。但是中学生都很刻薄和无知。那是我第一次听到‘女同性恋’这个词，我甚至不知道那是什么意思，但是听说那是个侮辱性的词汇，我也就信了。”  
Lisa感到自己的眼泪快流出来了。  
“我知道这个词的真正含义时……我很害怕。”Jennie诚实地说，“因为我觉得两个女孩互相喜欢不是什么错事，但我的同学觉得那是。每次我和班上的女同学亲近，他们都会嘲笑我，说我暗恋她们，说我是个怪人，她们应该离我远点。”  
听到这，Lisa的心都要碎了。  
“所以，我还很小，很害怕，很孤独，”Jennie叹了口气，“他们取笑我，就因为我谈论起了你……我……听上去很傻，但是我觉得很奇怪，因为当时我正在试图搞清楚自己的性取向，而又有这么多人说我喜欢你……你还比我小……我当时觉得很恶心。我不想让你这么看我，或者是让彩英、智秀这么看我。我不想让你们参与其中，所以我决定远离你们。我对你们很凶因为这样我就可以彻底毁掉我们的友谊，一点不剩。”  
“Oh…”  
“对，”Jennie点点头，“后来当我长大了，我意识到我是双性恋，还和不随便评判我的人交了朋友……我以为我们可以重新成为朋友了，但是我伤你们太深了。就是……我只是忙着处理自己的事情，却没意识到我已经失去了你们。”  
“……你可以告诉我们的。”Lisa提到，但她没什么底气。  
Jennie笑了，摇了摇头，“我们当时太小了，我没搞清楚我是怎么回事，我不想吓到你，因为他们都觉得我喜欢你。我……我很抱歉我伤害了你们，我真的很抱歉……但是这对我来说很难，即使现在我都想不到应该怎么更好地处理这件事。”  
“当然，”Lisa点点头，她终于明白了，“你说的对，对你来说，经历那些一定很难。而且彩英和智秀还有我一直说你很凶，你肯定心里更难受。”  
“没关系呀，”Jennie耸耸肩，“都过去了。我是说……时间过去太久了，我已经不在乎了。我只是不知道该怎么修复我们的关系，这是唯一我没搞清楚的。”

“嗯，但现在都没事啦。”Lisa笑了。  
Jennie点点头，“对啊……”  
Lisa沉默了一会儿，消化着Jennie说的话。  
“你还好吧？”  
Lisa抬头看着Jennie，笑了，“没事，我们睡觉吧。”  
“晚安。”

早上当Lisa醒来的时候，发现只有她自己在床上。  
Lisa一向有赖床的习惯，她看了眼桌上的CD，发现Jennie不在。  
Lisa打了个哈欠，她走到客厅，但是听到了Jennie和妈妈在厨房的对话，她停了下来。  
Lisa都没想偷听，但她站在那里，动弹不得。  
“原来你这么会做饭，我太开心了，”妈妈笑着说，“你真应该教教Lisa。”  
Jennie笑了，“现在我们都闲了些，可以呀。”  
“Lisa跟我说，虽然她得上学，你也一直有工作，但你们还是尽量见面。”  
Jennie轻声哼着，表示同意：“我们想到了一些办法。不过现在暑假来了，见面就比较容易了。”  
“我知道吗，Jennie，宝贝，”Lisa的妈妈说道，“我非常开心Lisa现在有了你。你知道她经历了不少……我从来没见她什么时候像这几个月和你在一起时这么开心。”  
“我才是，”Jennie回道，“我们疏远了之后……那对我来说很艰难。我试着让她们感觉到我的关心……等我长大之后才意识到我应该这样。但是努力都没有用了。我很庆幸Lisa重新接纳了我，她也帮助我修复了和彩英、智秀的关系。如果她没有迈出那一步的话，我不会像现在这样幸福和自信。”  
“你真的很爱她吧？”  
有口气卡在了Lisa的喉头。妈妈很真心地发问，但是她还不知情。  
“真的很爱。”  
Lisa觉得自己要吐了。Jennie当然是指柏拉图式的了，但妈妈并听不出这层意思。  
她突然想起爸爸说，虽然善意的谎言不算糟糕，但她仍然应该讲真话。  
而她已经很久没有说过真话了。  
她听见妈妈和Jennie在一起说说笑笑地准备早餐，Lisa如鲠在喉。

她得坦白一切。她不能再撒谎了。这个谎言一开始微不足道，只是为了逗妈妈开心而已，而现在它已经越滚越大……Lisa从来没感觉到这么内疚过。  
所以Lisa现在做出了一个决定。她得和Jennie分手。她不能再撒谎了，她原本也不是个擅长撒谎的人。她压根都不应该撒这个谎。  
她站起身，听到智秀和彩英下楼的声音。  
“啊，早餐好了？”彩英笑着跟Lisa说。  
Lisa点点头，跟她们一起下楼。Jennie问Lisa为什么心情不好，Lisa只是说她还很困。

也许Lisa的撒谎水平进步了。

Lisa睡不着。  
她在家里和大家一起待了大半天，她们吃了午饭之后就都回去了。  
Lisa在房间里，脑中激烈地和自己辩论着。现在她确定了。  
她下了楼，妈妈果然在沙发上，一边喝茶一边看着电视。  
“妈？”  
妈妈看着她，“睡不着吗？”  
Lisa点点头。  
妈妈示意Lisa坐过来，从厨房端出来一杯还冒着热气的茶，“喝点茶吧，我泡了超级多。”  
Lisa又点了点头，不知如何开口。  
她们没说话，看了一会儿警匪片。一集结束了，妈妈将电视静音，转过头看着Lisa，“拖得够久了吧。想跟我说说怎么了吗？”  
Lisa笑了一下，当然了，妈妈对她的心思再了解不过了。  
“你对我可以无话不谈，对吗？”  
Lisa点点头，眼角已经泛起眼泪。  
“哦，宝贝，”妈妈叹了口气，抱着Lisa，让她靠在自己身上。  
“妈，”Lisa深吸一口气，“对不起。”  
“为什么道歉啊？”  
听到妈妈温柔的语气，Lisa更加崩溃了：“我跟你撒谎了。撒了很多谎。我真的真的很抱歉。”  
妈妈拨弄着Lisa的头发，“撒了什么谎呢？”  
Lisa摇了摇头，啜泣着，妈妈用手指一下一下理顺着她的头发。  
“Lisa？”  
Lisa抬头看着妈妈，“Jennie和我没有在谈恋爱。我们从来都没在一起过。”  
妈妈的手停住了。“什么？”  
Lisa深深叹了口气，从妈妈怀里起身，看着她的眼睛：“当时你说因为我没有谈恋爱你感到很担心，我……什么东西像在我体内断开了一样。所以我就骗你说我在谈恋爱。但是我没有。”  
妈妈点点头，表示自己在听。她的心里大概充满了疑问，但她让Lisa继续说下去。  
“我求Jennie帮我，因为我没有其他人选，”Lisa继续说，“她同意了，然后我们就一直假装到现在。”  
“所以……你跟我说你和Jennie在一起的时候，你实际上在哪呢？”妈妈皱着眉问。  
“和Jennie在一起。”Lisa回答道，“我们是朋友……有一段时间了。但是只是朋友而已。”  
妈妈叹了口气。“为什么决定现在告诉我呢？”  
Lisa抽抽鼻子，“我今早听见你和Jennie的对话，我骗了你，感觉很糟糕。我很难受。但是妈妈，我发誓我做这些是为了让你开心。”  
妈妈又叹了口气，有几分钟没说话。“没关系的，宝贝，没关系。你还记得你爸爸关于谎言的看法吗？”  
Lisa点点头，“如果没伤害到人，那就没问题。但是人还是不应该撒谎。”  
“对呀。”妈妈点点头，“你没有伤害到我，Lisa。的确，我有些困惑，但是我没有伤心。我爱你……我很抱歉你为了让我开心做了这么多。”  
“不，我才应该抱歉，”Lisa摇了摇头，“我应该早点说实话。”  
“是事情变严重了吗？有人收到伤害了吗？”妈妈问。  
Lisa哭得停不下来，“我很伤心。妈……我真的很喜欢她。”  
“宝贝，”妈妈叹气，“为什么不告诉她呢？”  
“她对我不是那种感觉，”Lisa一下一下抽哒着，“我喜欢我们的朋友关系，我不想毁了我们的友谊。”  
“……你听了她给你的CD了吗？”  
“还没有，”Lisa摇摇头，“你怎么知道的？”  
“她跟我提到了，”妈妈解释道，“你应该听听。”  
Lisa点点头。“所以，你不生我的气了？”  
妈妈紧紧地抱住她，“我没生你的气，我只是为给了你这么大的压力、让你想出这个下策感到抱歉。这不是我的本意……我只是想让你尝到被爱的感觉。”  
“从某种程度上，是的，”Lisa说道，“无关爱情，但是我确实有被爱的感觉。”  
妈妈笑了，“那就好，我只是想让你幸福。一直都是。”  
Lisa点点头，拿起一张纸巾，“我应该去告诉Jennie，对吧？”  
妈妈点点头，“是的。”  
“那……我去了。”  
妈妈惊讶地说：“现在？都晚上十一点了。”  
“她没睡，”Lisa确定地说，“我晚些回来。”  
“Lili，你可以明天去啊。”妈妈说。  
Lisa摇摇头，“不，我现在就得去。”  
“注意安全。”

Lisa点点头，离开家。在她坐公交车去那个再熟悉不过的便利店的路上，她努力想着一会儿该说些什么。  
但是她确定当Jennie听说这个消息的时候应该很高兴，因为这样她就可以跟她歌里写的那个人约会了，而不是假装和Lisa在一起。  
门口的铃铛响了，Lisa看到Jennie站在柜台后。这个场景十分熟悉，但一切又都不同。  
“Lisa？”Jennie皱眉，“这么晚了你怎么来了？”  
“我有事儿跟你说。”  
“什么事儿这么急啊？”Jennie担忧地问，“你看着好像刚才哭过？”  
“你现在能别工作吗，”Lisa问。  
Jennie点点头，跟同事说了几乎话，和Lisa一起坐到店外的桌子旁。  
“还好吧？”Jennie问，不知怎的，她看上去有点被吓到了。  
“不算好，”Lisa低下头，“今天是奇怪的一天。”  
“发生什么事了？”Jennie问，眼睛里写着期待和担忧。Lisa说不好该怎么解读。  
“我……”Lisa深吸了一口气，“我和妈妈谈了，我坦白了。”  
Jennie瞪大了双眼，“什么？”  
“我都跟她说了，”Lisa说，“我们……我们不用再假装了。”  
“哦。”Jennie咕哝着。  
Lisa给Jennie时间消化这个消息，等着Jennie笑着表示自己松了口气，但是她没有。  
“为什么偏偏现在说？”Jennie的声音颤抖着。  
Lisa耸耸肩，“我今天早上听到你和妈妈的对话，我就……我不想再对她撒谎了。”  
Jennie点点头，“这就是你的理由啊。”  
Lisa也点点头，觉得很沮丧。她搞不清Jennie的心思。  
“好的，”Jennie叹了口气，“所以我们就……不再假装情侣了。”  
“对，你自由了。”Lisa觉得自己的心裂成了两半，但还是用轻松的语气说，“谢谢你忍受了我这么长时间。”  
Jennie抬起头，“嗯……”  
Lisa不知道该说什么。  
“所以，就这样了？”Jennie问，“现在我们……回到以前的状态了。”  
“对，”Lisa点点头，“嗯，但是我很珍惜我们的友谊。”  
“我们的友谊。”Jennie也点点头，“对，我们的友谊。”

Lisa不知道该说什么了。她原本以为Jennie会很开心——但是她看上去就像被一台卡车碾过一样糟糕。她的眼睛里闪着什么东西，Lisa想不通那是为什么。她做错了吗？

即使妈妈不知道真相，Lisa也会结束这一切的。这一切拖了太久了。  
而现在Lisa发现了自己对Jennie的感情，而Jennie还需要假装对自己也有相同的感觉……这让Lisa很痛苦。因为她知道Jennie不爱她。她应该成熟起来，她不应该自欺欺人。

“那……”Lisa站起来，“我得走了。”  
“你就没有别的要说的了吗？”Jennie问，再一次，Lisa不知道为什么Jennie的听上去这么不堪一击，“你不说点什么吗？”  
“我说完了，”Lisa站起来，“怎么了？你有别的要说吗？”  
“我觉得我……说得够多了。”Jennie也站起来。“回去睡觉吧，Lisa。”  
Lisa点点头，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Jennie走回了便利店。  
Lisa在外面站了一会儿，感觉好像有什么东西被她漏掉了。  
Jennie好像一副她们还有别的什么事儿要谈的样子，但是Lisa完全不知道她是什么意思。  
Lisa叹了口气，回了家。

Lisa大概过了一周，才到了崩溃的点。

首先，泰容和Ten在她家吃晚饭，她要忍受他们在她面前秀恩爱。  
然后是彩英和智秀，她们去拜访智秀在高阳市的家人，但是她们的短信和IG内容非常腻歪，腻歪到Lisa想要摔手机。  
那次便利店聊过之后，Lisa还没收到Jennie的消息，她给她打了电话，想约她一起出来玩，但是她没接。  
现在的Lisa住在自己家，她不仅感到无聊，身边还都是热恋中的情侣。而且她还要处理对Jennie的单相思。  
所以她决定一醉解千愁。

“你这是已经喝上了？”Yeri来到Lisa所在的酒吧卡座，坐到Lisa对面问。  
Lisa摇摇头，“我等你呢，就先点了杯可乐。”  
“不好意思啊，”Yeri脸红了，“我在秀英家来着。”  
Lisa翻了个白眼，“你俩终于在一起了？”  
“嗯。”Yeri笑了。  
Lisa摇摇头，“我可以暂时把我的苦闷放一边。我为你感到开心。”  
“哇哦，谢了。”Yeri笑着说。  
她们点了啤酒，聊了聊毕业之后都干了什么。Lisa跟Yeri讲了所有事，Yeri皱着眉头。  
“怎么呢？”等Yeri做完表情，Lisa问。  
“你为什么不直接告诉Jennie你是怎么想的呢？”Yeri问。  
“你疯啦？”Lisa喝了一小口啤酒，“我们好不容易才和好了，我不想再毁了我们的友谊。”  
“怎么就会毁了呢？”Yeri纳闷。  
“因为她对我没有那种感觉，”Lisa吁了一口气，“她肯定是为了和我，彩英还有智秀和好才答应假装我女朋友的。她也从来没跟我说过，所以……”  
“可能是因为她觉得你对她没感觉呢？”Yeri提出。  
“不可能吧。”  
“真的不可能吗？”Yeri挑眉说道，“你说她唱了情歌，但是除了她的朋友之外，她的生活中就剩下你了啊。而且当你跟她分手——sorry，假分手的时候，她也不是很开心。”  
“那也说明不了什么啊。”Lisa叹了口气。

“Lisa？”  
Lisa一惊，转过头看。涩琪和珠泫正牵着手，站在隔壁的卡座处。  
“嘿，”Lisa也跟她们打招呼。  
涩琪笑着说，“我请你们喝一杯吧？”  
“好哇！”Yeri说这，介绍了自己。  
涩琪和珠泫在Lisa的卡座，准备坐着喝完一杯之后再离开。  
涩琪还是一如往常地友善，但珠泫看上去心情不太好。Lisa没多想。  
“所以你们是Jennie的朋友？”  
涩琪点点头，“我们是她最好的朋友。”  
“Jennie还好吗？”Lisa问，“我联系不上她。”  
珠泫轻蔑地笑了一下，“跟你有什么关系啊？”  
“因为她是我朋友？”Lisa不解地回答。  
“是吗？”珠泫反问。  
“宝贝，”涩琪看着珠泫，“别这样。”  
Lisa困惑地问：“什么啊？”

“告诉你，你把一切都搞砸了，”珠泫气鼓鼓地说，“真是的，她告诉你她过去的真相，那对她来说那么他妈的难，她把她的心都写在歌里，做成CD送给你，还给你写了那个矫情的小纸条……而你呢？你干什么了？你跟她分手了——假分手，随便了。你知道吗，即使你对她没感觉，你起码也可以评论一下她写的歌吧？那是关于你的歌。给你写的。你连感谢都没说，你都没胆提到那些歌，然后告诉她你的真实想法。她可以接受你的拒绝，她很坚强。而你就她妈的是个懦夫，Lisa。”

Lisa从来没这么摸不着头难过。“你在说什么啊？”  
珠泫看上去非常生气，但是涩琪制止了她。“这不关你的事，宝贝，别激动。”然后她看着Lisa，Lisa从没见涩琪这么严肃过，“我不会用那些字眼的，但是，我同意洙炫说的。你的所作所为真的让Jennie很伤心。她在那些歌里倾注了她的真心，但是你完全视而不见。”

“她什么？”Lisa要哭了，“我还没听那张CD呢。”  
“你什么？”珠泫瞪大了眼睛问。  
“我……我还没听，”Lisa又说了一遍。  
“所以说……你还不知道歌里和纸条都写了什么？”涩琪再一次跟Lisa确认道。  
Lisa摇摇头。  
“所以你没拒绝她喽？”涩琪问。  
“我？拒绝她？”Lisa的语气充满了希望，“什么意思啊？”  
“我的老天爷，”珠泫突然十分释然，“Jennie以为你听了。而你的回答是……假分手，连提都不提那些歌。原来你还没听啊。”  
Lisa完全僵住了。“还没听。”  
“所以，天呐，”珠泫笑了，“我觉得我应该跟你道歉，我一通指责你，原来一切都是误会。”  
Lisa看上去还是很蒙。  
“Lisa，”Yeri叹了口气，“赶紧去把CD听了吧，在情况变更糟之前。”  
Lisa站了起来。“我……我会的，那你……”  
“我没事啊，”Yeri翻了个白眼，“我和她们在这待着，快去吧。”  
“好的，那我，”Lisa站起来，拿起了包，“拜拜？”  
“快去！”涩琪笑着对Lisa甩甩手。

谢天谢地，酒吧离家不是特别远，但是Lisa没想到她能跑这么快。  
她没跟楼下的妈妈和弟弟打招呼，跑到房间里到处找那张CD。她竟然把这事儿给忘了，明明自己跟Jennie保证一定会听的。  
她以为Jennie只是随便写了一些歌，准备让Lisa先听的——但从珠泫和涩琪的话来看，Jennie这张CD的用意比这深得多。  
Lisa深吸一口气。她们说的好像这张CD是Jennie专门为她做的一样。关于她的。她们还提到了“拒绝”。  
Lisa感觉既痛苦又充满希望。

她终于找到了CD，看到封面的时候，她笑了。那是从她们在汉江的“秘密基地”的角度照的一张照片。  
她打开盒子，里面有张纸条。但她决定先听一听。她把CD放进电脑，看着Jennie在盒子内侧潦草写着的歌曲目录。

第一首歌叫Euphoria, 是一首非常好听的情歌，她认真地听着Jennie的歌词，全然顾不得它的编曲。  
“你是我人生重新照耀的阳光，是我童年梦想的再临，” Jennie甜美的歌声从电脑中传来，“不知道这感情是为何，或许此处亦在梦境中。”  
只是刚听完了第一句，Lisa就感觉被什么东西击中了。  
“穿越梦境到达森林的另一边，朝着愈发清晰的边缘前进，”Jennie继续唱着，“现在紧握我的手，欢欣之意，皆由你。”  
这不可能是唱Lisa的。不可能。  
“你伤痛的目光，与我看向同样的地方，”Jennie的声音颤抖着，“你能否与我守候在这梦中？”  
Lisa马上想起她们在汉江边看到的景象。Jennie第一次带她去的时候，她心情非常糟糕的时候。  
“绝对不要松开紧握住的手，”Jennie请求道，“不要从这梦中醒来。”  
她们共同假装的这段感情对Jennie来说像一场梦一样吗？还是只是她的幻觉？  
“现在关上门，”Jennie柔声唱起最后一句，“若与你在一起，我便身处乌托邦。”  
Lisa的脑中想起了一幕幕Jennie的笑容，和她们在Jennie房间共度的那些时光。  
Lisa看着曲目名下写着的一行小字，“我希望这不只是一个梦。”Jennie写道。  
Lisa叹了口气，继续听下一首，希望把它们都记住。  
下一首也是一首情歌，Lisa觉得听完这首，她可能要把眼睛都喊出来了。这首歌叫做the truth untold。  
“满满充斥孤独盛放的这花园，满是利刺，”Jennie轻柔地唱着，“我将自己束缚于这座沙城。”  
Lisa确定这一定是在写她们的从前。  
“你知道我无法向你展示自己，向你给予我自己，”Jennie用绝望的语气唱着，“我无法向你展示我痛苦的模样。为了去见你，再次带上假面。”  
她想到她们的假约会。想到Jennie是怎么掩饰她的情感。这一定让她很痛苦。  
“或许那时，稍微，”Jennie的声音又多了一些情绪，“鼓起勇气站在你面前，现在的一切都会不一样吧？”  
虽然知道Jennie现在看不见她，Lisa仍然点了点头。但是Lisa能够理解……想到她们之前的谈话，她理解为什么这首歌会让她这么痛苦。  
“但我仍然渴望你……”Jennie轻声唱完了最后一句。Lisa的心被穿透了。  
“我无法停止猜想”，有这么一行字写在歌名下面。  
Lisa叹了口气，打开了下一首叫Ivy的歌。曲子的节奏更快了一点，但是，一如既往地，歌词让Lisa想哭。  
“这名年老的寡妇每天都到石头前，”Jennie的声音清亮，“但我不会这样，我静坐等待着，为生者哀悼。”  
这当然唱的是这么多年来的感受，每天和她们相见，却形同陌路。  
“怎么会有人知道？”Jennie轻声问，“我愿不惜一切代价与你相逢，置身生死轮回中。”  
又一次地，Lisa想要抽自己一嘴巴，是自己的假约会馊主意让Jennie如此痛苦。  
“所以，这场猛烈火灾，在黑暗中燃起，”Jennie的声音大了起来，“是你点燃的，是你引发的……”  
Lisa点点头，因为她是对的。虽然此时身边没有人，但她感觉像在与Jennie对话。更像是Jennie在对她说话。  
她们非常需要好好谈谈。一次双方都能听到的谈话。  
“哦，该死的，你冰冷的手帐将我的疼痛紧紧攥住，”Jennie抱怨道，“可我的心已交付他人，但我无法阻止你在我的梦里扎根。”  
Lisa觉得更愧疚了。  
“在我冰冷的石屋，你的藤蔓肆意生长，”Jennie收尾，“如今我的脑海也被你占据，挥之不去。”  
“求求你，别让我动心”，是Jennie写在这首歌下面的话，Lisa止不住哭泣。但是她内心燃起的希望让她好受一些了。  
房间里的纸巾都用完了。Lisa用手擦了擦脸上的眼泪，打开了下一首歌。

“在我拥抱你之前，我不知道我的世界如此耀眼。心中的爱大胆呼唤着我，”Jennie唱出第一句，“在黑暗的永恒中，在漫长的等待中。你就像阳光一般洒在我身上。”  
又一首情歌。Lisa的眼泪都已经流完了。  
“在我放手之前，我不知道我的世界如此孤独，”Jennie唱道，“花开了又谢，但再也没有你的季节。”  
Lisa的心很痛。她是不是没有机会了？  
“我变得贪心，我想要和你一起，白头到老，”Jennie吐露着真心，“握着你长满皱纹的手，告诉你我的生命因为你而有了温度。”  
Lisa感到心痛。这是她也想要的。虽然她花了一些时间才想明白，但她太想要她了。  
“我会永远守护着你，当我吃醋我的心也会小鹿乱撞，”Jennie唱着，如泣如诉，“跟你在一起的那些时光。”  
Lisa想要看看Jennie留的纸条，因为这首歌听起来像是在和她告别。  
“忘掉这一切向前看吧，等你再次呼唤我，我还会回到你身边。”Jennie唱着，“等我们再次相遇，那一定会令人幸福，我会像奔向初雪一样奔向你。”  
“如果你没有同样的感觉，也没关系”，Jennie在这首歌下面写着。Lisa懂了，想到Jennie胡思乱想的样子不禁笑了起来。

她看了眼最后一首歌，Daylight，播放起来。  
“幸运的签文带来了不幸，我成为了那个小丑，”Jennie唱道，“我伤害了好人，错信了坏人，驱逐了空气，吸进烟雾。”   
Lisa想到Jennie那天晚上跟她讲的，她为了自己的性取向挣扎，她把她们推得远远的。

“看到你，我的眼睛就不再想看别处，当我想到你，我的脑海里便空无一物。”Jennie唱着肺腑之言，“过去的二十年里犹如永恒的黑夜，我一直在沉睡，可现在我看到了白昼，我只能看见白昼。”  
Lisa终于平静下来了。整张CD里Jennie第一次听上去这么开心。

“如同白昼，它美好得如同白昼，”Jennie重复着歌词，语调轻柔，“你该踏入这个白昼，放开手。放开手，放开手。”  
这是Jennie在写她的过去、她生活中新的感情而Lisa——Lisa为她感到骄傲。  
这首歌下面的字条写得尤其长：“我想要被我爱的东西定义，而不是我恨的、我害怕的，不是在黑夜里一直挥之不去的东西。只有爱……我对你的爱。”

Lisa的心要跳到嗓子眼了。她抓起那张纸条，发现字条上写的日期是Jennie给Lisa CD的后一天。这就意味着这是Jennie在那晚和Lisa谈过了之后，第二天早晨在Lisa睡醒之前写的。  
Lisa把字条揣到口袋里，跑出了家门。  
“你去哪啊？”妈妈喊道，“都半夜了！”  
“我待会儿再跟你解释！”Lisa一边跑一边喊。

她知道Jennie在值夜班，她记得她们在便利店的第一次聊天内容。  
当她跑到了店里，因为没有穿跑鞋，Lisa的脚感觉很痛。她破门而入。  
值班的是个男生。  
“有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
Lisa摇摇头，“Jennie呢？”  
“金珍妮？”他问，“她大概两天前辞职了。”  
“什么？”Lisa的心差点从嗓子眼儿跳出来。  
“对，”男生耸耸肩，“她说她得准备大学入学考试。”  
“淦，”Lisa骂了一句，“谢谢你。”

鉴于她不太可能跑去Jennie家，Lisa决定在公交站等车，同时给彩英打了电话。  
“Lisa？都半夜了诶。”  
“我知道，”Lisa气喘吁吁地说，“Jennie在家吗？”  
“什么事儿？”彩英问。  
“我得和她谈谈。”Lisa说道，她看见公交车开过来了，“我已经在公交车上了。”  
“我觉得不妥。”彩英说道，“她……我不认为她想和你谈。”  
“这很重要，”Lisa央求道，“求你了。”  
“Lisa，你伤了她的心！”  
“我知道，”Lisa委屈地说道，“但是……我会扭转局面的。求你了。”  
“……好吧，”彩英叹了口气，“她在家呢，没睡呢。但是你要是再敢伤害我姐我发誓……我……我就会做点什么对付你。”  
Lisa笑了，“你不太擅长威胁人。”  
“还没习惯，”Lisa能听出彩英撅着嘴说，“但我很高兴我现在能给我姐出头了。”  
Lisa笑了，“如果事情进展顺利的话，你应该再也不用威胁Jennie的潜在恋人了。”  
“你啥意思？”彩英问。  
Lisa从车上跑下来，“开门吧。”  
门开的时候，Lisa已经站在门口了。  
“Lisa？”彩英晃晃头，不敢相信，“你到底来着干嘛啊？”  
“我要和Jennie告白，”Lisa说着，完全没有掩饰，她已经受够了谎言，“然后，希望能让她成为我女朋友。”  
“我的天呐。”彩英让Lisa进来。  
“去搞定她吧！”智秀坐在沙发上，笑着说，“她在房间里呢。”  
Lisa点点头，等她们都祝了她好运，她上了楼。她先去了卫生间，给自己打打气。但是她忍不住笑了，因为她们这一切就是从这一幕开始的。  
Lisa打开了Jennie的房门。  
Jennie正坐在床上，看着一本书。看到Lisa，Jennie吃惊地说，“Lisa？”  
“我听了CD，”Lisa上气不接下气，关上了门，“我之前没听！我没拒绝你！”  
Jennie缓缓站了起来。“嘿，冷静一下。”  
“对不起，我就是，”Lisa摇了摇头，“我在外面喝酒，然后我跑回了家，又跑到便利店，然后又来了这……”  
Jennie让Lisa坐到床上，递给她一杯水，“先冷静一下，然后再和我说。”  
Lisa喝了一小口水，然后看着Jennie，“珠泫差点因为我拒绝你把我给手撕了，但是我没明白怎么回事儿，因为我没有拒绝你。”  
“但是你拒绝了……”Jennie打断Lisa，“我给你写的歌，是我的告白。你连提都没提……”  
“因为我才听完。”Lisa解释道，“就，我十五分钟前刚听完。”  
“什么？”  
“对，”Lisa点点头，“然后我就跑来这了。因为我……花了些时间才意识到但是，Jennie……淦，我太爱你了，你不知道我有多爱你。”  
“什么？”  
“我喜欢你，不仅仅是喜欢，”Lisa解释道，“过了这么久，但那次你带我去serendipity 我才意识到。”  
“哦……”Jennie咕哝着，“那时候啊……”  
“但是，”Lisa没让Jennie说下去，“我没有读你给我留的纸条。Jennie，我喜欢你用音乐表达你的想法，你的歌词写得也很棒，但是……但是我不想读，我想听你亲口说。”  
“Lisa……”Jennie叹了口气。  
“别，”Lisa摇了摇头，“你知道我懂你。告诉我你写了什么。”

Jennie深吸了一口气，低头看着手。“我写了……那时候我对你没有那种浪漫的感情，但是我还是一直在怀疑自己。所以……就这么说吧，我在我们成长过程中一直格外注意你，虽然我们都不说话，我也知道你肯定很讨厌我。但是……我看到你对彩英和智秀来说是多好的一个朋友，特别是她们在一起之后……而我……我不知道，我看你时的感觉就变了。”  
Lisa哼了一声，表示自己在听，但是她被震惊到了。她不知道Jennie原来在那么久以前就对自己有感觉了。  
“然后……我有个朋友也在你们学校。我们当时其实不太熟，”Jennie笑了一下，“但我还是求他邀请我去看表演。那时我已经很久没看你跳舞了。从那以后，我经常去学校看你演出。……Lisa，你即使是在最坏的时候也光彩照人，但是当你在跳舞，那又是另外一种感觉了。你为我跳的那支舞给了我勇气，我决定给你听我的歌。我在我们谈完之后塞了那张纸条……这就是我想说的。”  
Lisa点点头。  
“但是……”Jennie笑了，害羞地抬头看Lisa，“我庆幸你让我用这种方式告白。我更喜欢这种方式。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我终于可以吻你了，”Jennie呼了口气，把Lisa拽向自己，“还是……你不想让我亲你。”  
Lisa都没回答，直接吻上了Jennie的嘴唇。

这次的吻不是吻在嘴角了，因为她们不是吻给别人看，也不像上一次一样，两人的心中都有壁垒。  
Lisa确定了自己对Jennie的心意，她也知道她的心意有了回应。  
她也知道她们有的是时间，所以Lisa慢慢地吻着Jennie，一边吻一边笑着。  
Jennie也咯咯笑着，然后又吻上了Lisa。她的手环在Lisa的脑后，Lisa把手放在她纤细的腰间。  
“对不起，”Lisa喘了口气，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我接吻还练得不够。”  
Jennie大笑起来，在Lisa的胳膊上打了一下，“你这个大傻瓜。你知道上一次你这么说我有多伤心吗？”  
“对不起，”Lisa快速在Jennie嘴唇上亲了一下，“我还在设法把事情搞清楚，所以脑子里想到什么就直接说了。”  
“没事啦。”Jennie的笑容很温暖，“结果是好的，所以没关系。”  
“所以……我们没事啦？”Lisa试探地问，“关于假约会这场灾难，我很抱歉……但是它把我们引到这一步了。我也很抱歉我没有尽快听你的歌，我们本来可以不用都伤心好几天的。”  
“没事，我们没事啦。”Jennie跟Lisa保证，摆弄着她的头发，以一种难以置信的眼神看着她，“假约会……很艰难。因为那时候我已经对你有感觉了，但是……越和你在一起，我对你的感觉就越强烈。每次我觉得你也有同样的感觉的时候，你就总是后退两步。你没提我的歌的时候，我还以为你害怕拒绝我，这让我更伤心。但是我很开心这只是个误会，我……很高兴你来了。”  
Lisa不知自己哪来的自信，但是她把Jennie拉近怀里，又一次亲吻她。Jennie用舌头抵住Lisa的嘴唇，Lisa张开嘴迎接她。她们吻得很慢，忍不住边吻边笑。  
“Jennie，”Lisa看着她，她的头发乱乱的，脸颊通红，“你愿意做我女朋友吗？”  
Jennie笑了，她点点头，“你呢？”  
“当然啦，”Lisa在Jennie嘴唇上轻轻啄着，“天啊，我忍不住要告诉彩英了。我们要像当初她和智秀在我面前一样秀恩爱，让彩英付出代价。”  
Jennie被Lisa逗得笑出声，“我觉得你应该少做点邪恶计划了。”  
“不嘛，”Lisa亲了一下Jennie的鼻子，“我现在可有女朋友了。淦，我都不敢相信。”  
“哦对，”Jennie笑了，“我是你第一个。”  
“希望是第一个也是最后一个吧。”Lisa叹了口气。  
“我们两分钟前才正式恋爱诶，”Jennie笑了，“可别飘飘然啊。”  
“嗯，”Lisa耸耸肩，“但你不觉得一切早已注定了吗？”  
Jennie点点头，“对，我也不敢相信。”  
“我能在这睡吗？”Lisa问，她突然觉得很累。  
Jennie给Lisa在床上腾了点地方。  
“等会，所以你之前都能假装抱我，现在我们都在一起了你都不抱我了吗？”Lisa撅起嘴。  
“sorry，我在学习呢。”Jennie看了Lisa一眼，叹了口气，“好吧，我们睡觉吧。”  
她们找了个舒服的姿势躺着，Lisa抱着Jennie，尽量让她离自己近一些。  
“睡吧。”Jennie小声说。  
Lisa在她额头亲了一口，“你也是。”

一周后，在Serendipity酒吧。  
彩英一直在尖叫。Jennie从没带她来过这，智秀一直在笑彩英。  
Lisa和Jennie牵着手，一起来到Jennie朋友的座位前。  
她们不用说，她们看到两人牵手就已经才是欢呼了。珠泫对Lisa挤了挤眼睛。

得知她们在一起之后，朋友们都没少大呼小叫。Lisa告诉了彩英和智秀——在她们在一起后的第二天早晨——Lisa觉得她俩的尖叫声现在还回荡在脑袋里。  
彩英现在已经恢复了每次Lisa和Jennie在家里亲热都要假装很厌恶的状态，但是当她们告诉她这个消息的时候她哭得比谁都凶。  
智秀当时保持着镇定，她紧紧地拥抱她们，但她的眼睛背叛了她——Lisa看到两滴眼泪从脸颊上滑过。  
当Lisa的妈妈得知了这个消息，她说她早就猜到会有这一天了。

“这事儿你真得好好感谢我，”涩琪说，Jennie只是翻了个白眼，继续和她拌嘴。  
她们看了娜琏的表演，大声为她鼓着掌。然后Jennie站起来。  
“你要唱吗？”Lisa皱着眉头问。  
Jennie在她嘴唇上亲了一下，“就唱一首。”  
Lisa笑了，“我等不及要听了。”  
“哎行了行了，”彩英翻着白眼，“天呐，你可真是热恋中的人啊。”  
智秀用手肘顶了彩英一下，Jennie朝彩英吐了吐舌头，“忍着。”  
Lisa笑了。Jennie拿起吉他，走上舞台。  
“哈喽，”她和观众打招呼，同时拨动琴弦，“今天只唱一首。”  
人群开始抱怨，但是看到Jennie的笑容，大家都心生喜爱。  
“这首歌是我大概……昨天写的？”有人吹口哨，Jennie笑了，“叫willow，嗯……我是写给我女朋友的。”  
观众开始欢呼，Lisa觉得所有的目光都集中到了她身上。她的脸都红了。彩英在嘲笑Lisa。  
“Lisa，这首歌献给你，”Jennie看着Lisa在不安地动来动去。“是这么唱的。”

Lisa闭上眼睛，听着Jennie的歌词。

“那晚当你的船驶进港湾，我像一汪水，”Jennie开始唱着，“外表粗糙，但你像一把刀，长驱直入。”  
Lisa忍不住笑起来，回想着那时候的Jennie，外表像一座坚不可摧的城堡。她多年来一直冷漠和刻薄的样子。她在细枝末节表现出来的那些她们没有注意到的关心。  
“生命像是一刻垂柳，随着你的微风荡漾，”Jennie继续唱，“头枕着枕头，我感觉到你溜进了我的心门。”  
第一次Lisa去找她，当时她真的在睡觉。那一次的疑惑，和Jennie调整自己以适应Lisa的步伐。Lisa让Jennie在心里留了个位置，刻下了一个洞——一个不太好补上的洞——不过以后都不需要了。

“现在这是一道简单的谜题，”Jennie耸耸肩，“看着你的脸我就能得到答案。每一个诱饵和转折都像是艺术。”  
她在说假约会的计划，如果当时Jennie再细心一些，她都会发现Lisa对她的感觉越发强烈。那长时间的追逐最终带她们走向了幸福。

“你说的越多，我知道的就越少。你去哪里，我都会跟随你，”Jennie忍不住注视着Lisa，“我请求你牵住我的手，破坏我的计划，我的女孩。”  
每次不管Lisa说什么蠢话，Jennie都会配合她。她们未知的，但是充满希望的未来。  
Jennie唱着，仿佛酒吧里只有她们两个。  
当她唱到最后一句，她的眼神里充满了骄傲，“每一个诱饵和反转都像艺术品，”她重复着歌词，“这就是我的女孩，我的女孩。”

人群开始喝彩，她们的朋友们在大声喊着，Jennie害羞地回到座位。  
“你做什么我都喜欢，”Lisa表白道，“我好爱你。”  
Jennie皱着鼻子：“行啦，好丢脸哦。”  
“你刚给我唱了情歌诶，”Lisa亲了一下Jennie，“你才更丢脸吧。”  
“你俩都够丢脸的了。”彩英在一旁玩笑地说道。  
Lisa放声大笑起来。  
智秀宠溺地笑着，摇了摇头。Jennie的朋友也充满爱意地看着她、嘲笑着她。彩英和Jennie在拌嘴。  
Lisa笑着看她们。她被爱包围着。  
这首歌带她回到了一切的开始，那时她觉得自己长大了很多，她是对的。但是现在她身在此处，她觉得自己从来都没有这么幸福。  
Lisa用肘部轻轻推了Jennie一下。  
“啊？”Jennie转过头，“怎么啦？”  
“没怎么，”Lisa笑了，“一切都好。”  
“你还好吧？”Jennie笑起来。  
“比‘好’更好。”Lisa温柔地亲吻Jennie，“我好庆幸生命中有你。”  
“抱歉花了这么长时间我们才找到彼此。”Jennie耸耸肩，也回吻Lisa，“但是现在好啦，你有我呢。”  
“嗯，”Lisa点点头，“我爱你。”  
Jennie笑了，突然她觉得，过去这几个月，甚至几年她和Lisa经历的一切，都是值得的。  
Jennie亲吻着Lisa，“我也爱你。”

译者注：终于翻译完了，终章有些仓促，有些笔误麻烦大家评论里捉虫！  
祝大家新年快乐，希望平行宇宙的真傻就像这篇同人写的一样，一直幸福下去。


End file.
